Fiction in History
by Lizzy2586
Summary: When Grace Difey fell through time to Tudor England, she did not expect to meet the King, let alone befriend him. Can she change the course of history to be better for Henry, his wives, children and friends? Or will history forget her and nothing change? Note- Format in 1st Chapter has been fixed
1. Chapter 1

On an average English morning, the sun rose over a green meadow with wisp's of mist twirling around the steams of grass. Each steam stood tall and bright and the birds called over the grass. A black horse appeared over the perfect grass, creating a long trail of perfect hooves. Atop his back was a brown haired woman, her locks tied in a ribbon behind her head. They leapt over a moss covered log, pulling to a halt underneath a sprawling oak tree. The branches stretched in all directions. Some spiralling upwards some curling downwards to tickle the ground. The gnarled trunk was full of holes and niches to enable climbing. It was within one of these niches that our story begins.

A small grass snake slithered out of his niche with the intent of finding some water, but what he found was the brown haired woman and the black horse. The snake dropped to the ground shocking the horse. He took off flying across the grassy meadow, the opposite way they had arrived. The girl clung to his back pulling on the reins with the hope that the horse would stop. But he didn't. He kept up the dashing pace, crashing over the grass. He didn't stop when a cliff face loomed ahead, the rocky mountain of light tan and brown staring them down. The horse shot through a gap in the cliff wall and darkness wrapped them in her gentle cloak and led them on, through her depths to the other side, a place where light shone and birds called once more.

The horse slowed to walk and stepped out into the light with high, proud steps and a head held high. The girl on his back raised her head. The short brown hair was so windswept that it sat flat on her head. Her face was red with exertion and fear. She sat straight on her stead back and realised she was in a ravine. The red leaves fell all around her and covered the ground like a blanket of snow. The girl nudged the horse forwards and he obeyed carefully picking his way amongst the leaves that smothered the rich dirt. As they reached a bend in the ravine the girl heard the sounds of dogs barking and people cheering. A deer sprung over the ravine about 10 meters ahead. A horse and rider followed just clearing the ravine, a second rider wasn't so lucky plummeting to the ground.

The girl swung off the horse dashing towards the fallen man. There was blood pouring from a wound on his back. The girl threw of her own shirt and wedged it over the wound, staunching the blood flow. The man groaned and rolled his head to where it was visible to the girl. It was Henry VIII. She couldn't hear anything. She was placed on a stretcher where she kept pressure on the kings wound. Even when the physicians tried to remove her from his side, she remained. She fell asleep that night her hands still holding the bloody t-shirt to his wounded back.

Chapter 1

Lying side by side, were a man and a woman. The woman woke first. She could feel a slight pain in her arm, but that could be attributed to the odd angle her arm was on. It had been arranged so that she could hold the hand of the man lying next to her. She looked at him and stared in shock. It was a face she recognised from history text books and paintings. She was lying next to Henry VIII.

She looked down at her clothes and realised that she was wearing a floor length white night gown made of some old fashioned material. It was at that moment that it really sunk in. She had time travelled and was now lying in bed with the King of England. She realised that she hadn't let go of his hand and made to pull away, but his hand tightened over hers. He smiled while keeping his eyes closed and let out a deep rumble before opening his eyes and chuckling lightly. "You're awake then. I was worried you might not awaken ever."

"I… I'm sorry your majesty. I should not be here." She made to get up but he pulled her back down to lie facing him. She quickly pulled herself up so that she was sitting straight. The king rolled onto his side and used his right arm to hold his head up. As he did this motion he winced in pain.

"I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't taken off your shirt for me I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly

"You stopped the blood flow. Oh where are my manners. Henry Rex. And you are?" He commented with a perfect English accent and a handsome smile on his face.

"Grace. Grace Difey."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Difey. Where do you live?"

"I… I don't know. I cannot recall anything before ridding in the ravine and you falling."

"That's alright, until you remember, you will come to court. I'd like you to attend a banquet. I should leave you to get dressed, I shall send in a maid to assist you." Grace nodded and the king left. As soon as he had closed the door Grace threw herself onto the pillows and screamed silently. Well as silently as one can.

"Okay I'm back in time, and slept in the same bed as the king of England. How do I get back?" Before Grace could even start to come up with ideas the mirror began to glow. A light blue light began to encase it creating a human sized oval, the light moved forward towards Grace. Then appeared a woman. She had lily white skin and delicate hands. Her hair way the famous red of Elizabeth I.

"Elizabeth of York" Whispered Grace.

"Indeed my child, before you begin trying to find a way home I will tell you that it is pointless. You have travelled in time and made a difference so you cannot go back. I am sorry." Grace just stared

"My son has formed an attachment to you. You now have the power to change his reign, make it a better one, happier, more special and amazing for all his people." Continued Elizabeth of York.

"How can I do that? I'm 18 and the king will forget me within days."

"He won't forget you my dear. Oh no. Don't think about who he will become and the things he will do in the original time line. Just try to make his life now better." Grace merely nodded. She couldn't return home so she may as well make a new one here.

"Good luck, Grace, history will remember you." And with that she was gone. The sound of flesh against mahogany wood made Grace pull her gaze from where Elizabeth of York had been. A maid stood at the door.

"I have been instructed to ready you for the day my lady." Grace nodded and allowed the maid to select a dress from the ornate wardrobe. Grace closed her eyes as unfamiliar hands put her into a corset pulling the laces tightly closed. Grace could fell the neckline, low and square leaving her shoulders bare. For there the delicate sleeves travelled to her mid forearm. The bodice stretched to just above her hips before the skirt delicately flared out around her body. She felt light hands guide her to a seat and begin to style her hair. Light brushes grazed her face applying makeup and putting delicate jewellery on. When Grace opened her eyes a face stared back at her. Her wild brown curls were pinned up behind her head so that they dangled beautifully down her back. The makeup was light but brought out the green and blue in her hazel eyes. The dress was silver with purple accenting the neckline. The way the dress was made accentuated the good parts of her body and made the bad bits look ideal and slim. A rose gold horse shoe hung from a short, delicate chain nestling in the crook of her neck. Grace stared at herself in the mirror before turning to the maid and asking the question that arose from the outfit.

"I can't wear purple, I'm not royalty."

"The King said that you could madam as we do not know your status. Please allow me to show you to the banquet hall" Grace followed the maid to the marquee set up outside of the Boleyn Manor. The marquee was white and exceptionally amazing for something from the 16th century. As she entered the tent silence fell and the musicians stopped playing. The king slowly got up and announced,

"Grace Di ffey . Did I say that correctly." He almost looked concerned at getting the last name wrong.

"Difey. Pronounced deify. But it's a common mistake." "My apologises. Please come dine with us." Grace blushed and made for an empty seat at the end of the table. The King chuckled and pointed to the seat to his right. Grace sat next to him comfortably as though she knew the way things worked.

"Grace this is Lady Anne Boleyn, her father Sir Thomas Boleyn, her Uncle the Duke of Norfolk and her sister Mary Carey." Grace bowed her head respectfully and replied

'My ladies, your Graces.' Mary, Anne and Sir Thomas smiled at her but the Duke glared and asked.

"So Ms Difey, are you a lady or a simple commoner? And where is your accent from? It is quite exotic!"

"Honestly you're Grace, I don't know. I cannot remember anything before ridding in the ravine and seeing his majesty being injured."

"You must have a decent amount of money." Stated Anne. Sir Thomas glared at her with a look to silence her.

"My apologises that sounded rude. I only meant that the horse you rode was an expensive beast." Replied Anne

"Symphony! Is he alright?"

"Your stead is fine. He will return to court with us tomorrow. You will share lodgings with the Lady Anne if that is alright." Replied the king Grace nodded and smiled at Anne who smiled right back.

"Will you ride back, Ms Grace or would you prefer a carriage?" Questioned the king.

"I think I shall ride your majesty. I never have been particularly good at sitting still." She said with a smile

"Will you ride with the Lady Anne and I then?" Enquired the king

"If that is your majesty's wish."

The next morning Grace was up with the sun and dressed in riding clothes before anyone had stirred. Except one. As Grace walked around the stables to find Symphony she found the Lady Anne. She dropped into a curtsey and smiled when the lady Anne used a hand to help her rise.

"You don't have to be so formal. When we're in private or even a semi private place you are welcome to call me Anne."

"You are also welcome to call me Grace." Anne looked worriedly at Grace for a moment before shaking her head and turning away.

"What's the matter Anne?" Anne bit her lip and said

"Are you trying to make the King fall in love with you? If he doesn't fall in love with me my uncle and father will be furious"

"There is no need to worry on that front Anne. I have no intention of attracting the attention of the king in that way." Anne smiled and nodded.

"Do you need a side saddle? I know riding in a regular saddle the ladies way is quite uncomfortable."

"No need, I shall ride astride."

"But it is not proper." Exclaimed Anne in shock

"Honestly I don't mind. If I ride I'm going to ride in the most comfortable way and the way I know best, so astride it is." A groom moved towards Symphony to put his saddle on but the horse lashed out at him almost taking a lump out of his shoulder. Grace laughed and said

"I will prepare my horse sir. He is very fussy when been prepared." Anne left for breakfast soon after and Grace remained behind to ready Symphony for the ride. As Anne arrived at breakfast she found her parents, uncle and sister sitting with the King, Sir Anthony Knivet, Sir William Compton and Charles Brandon, the closest friends of his majesty.

"Lady Anne. Thank you for having us in your home. Where is Ms Grace? I was under the impression you two were together."

"Yes your majesty, Grace is preparing her horse for the journey. He is quite fussy and only Grace can tend to him." As Anne finished the sentence a groom ran up from the stables.

"Your Graces, you have to come and see the stallion." The Boleyn rose quickly knowing the stallion was a slightly insane creature. The king and his friends followed quickly. Thomas Boleyn explained as they walked.

"The stallion has killed two of my stable boys when they tried to tame him." As the group approached the stallion paddock they could not help but admire his beauty. A perfectly chiselled head, a long handsome back, and strong legs that would carry him far. Grace stood in the paddock side onto the stallion, her left arm stretched towards him, her palm open. The stallion delicately approached. Considering each step cautiously, deciding his next move. After what seemed an eternity, the stallion placed his nose in her hand. Grace turned to face him and scratched his face between the eyes. As she ran her hand down his neck he shied away. Grace gently lifted his mane to find a large splinter protruding from his neck. She delicately pulled it out. The stallion squealed then relaxed nuzzling his head into Grace's shoulder. The king began to clap closely followed by the rest of the group. Grace walked over to the high wooden fence and gracefully flung herself over the rails.

"How did you know what was wrong with him?" Questioned Thomas Boleyn. "I didn't. I could tell he was in pain though so I let him approach me." Before another word could be said a Lord of the Garter appeared and said that if we wanted to arrive home before nightfall we need to leave soon. The king turned to Mary Carey, The duke of Norfolk, Sir Thomas and his wife and said

"You should go to the carriage. We gentlemen shall look after the Lady Anne and Ms Grace." The king and his companions headed towards the barn followed by Grace and Anne. Each approached there mounts and the gentlemen stood on steps and flung themselves over the horses' backs and into the saddle. Anne was delicately lifted aboard her stead to ride side saddle. The gentlemen watched as Grace slipped a foot into the stirrup and lifted herself up to ride astride. The king looked at his friends and said

"Ms Grace Do you always ride astride?"

"I believe I do your Grace"

"Please Grace and Anne, call me Henry on this trip. The your majesties and your graces are a little irritating. You may also call Charles, Will and Tony by those names."

"As you wish Henry." Replied Anne

"Come we shall ride ahead. Last one to the front is a rotten egg." Shouted Henry and the six took off. Henry was well in the lead, Charles been the closest and he was a good 10 meters away. Then suddenly Grace was right next to him, then ahead of him. She slowed up and smirked at him. Charles, Tony, Will and Anne pulled up alongside Henry and gapped at Grace.

"No one has ever beaten the king in a horse race before!" Exclaimed Anne

'You are an exceptional rider Grace. Where did you learn? Ah of course you don't remember." Mentioned the king. They continued on their way. The 6 were well ahead of the rest of the party so they had the freedom to relax and talk freely amongst themselves. Grace heard about Charles' 2 year old son, who was just learning to walk and was excited to show his daddy all he had learnt. Henrys' daughter Mary was a court and he was planning to send her to the boarder of Wales as her betrothal to her uncle, the Holy Roman Empire, had been called off. Will was eager to return home to his wife how as heavily with child. They attempted to unearth more about Grace's life. They determined that she had an education as she could read the little signs outside of small towns and used words that were sophisticated and proper. When a snake appeared across the path Grace knew it was totally harmless and removed it from the path. When Anthony pulled a pouch of raspberries from his pocket Grace's face lit up as she chewed the sweet berries. When they passed a farmer pulling a calf from a cow she didn't so much a flinch whereas Anne looked terrified and Henry had to lead her and her horse past the cow. As they approached London the sun began to set. The sun set over Bridewell Palace. Clouds hung low over the castle towers, the glowing sun turning them into a swirling, orange ocean, raging over the magnificent palace of white stone. Grace was the first to reach the top of the hill and as she reigned in her horse, she marvelled in the beauty that was the palace of Bridewell. She allowed herself to become entranced with the colours and the palace not noticing the king leaning over towards her ear until he said

"Magnificent isn't it? Only just finished construction." Grace smiled at the magnificent palace. The king reached for her hand and kissed it gently, before doing the same to Anne. With a smile he said

"Let us return, I'm sure we're all tired and sore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow . I can't believe that 225 people actually read this story! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story! Do you guys want faster shorter updates or slower larger updates? **

**JesstheWitch- Sorry about the writing I thought I had formatted correctly but obviously not. I hate reading the way it is too, so sorry about that. If it's still not working than can you PM and tell me what I'm doing wrong? Thanks!**

**Here's the next chapter**

"It's a lucky thing we arrived before the rest. Otherwise we would have been mobbed with questions." Remarked Charles

"What do you mean my Charles?" Asked Grace

"Well for one, who you are and why Anne has returned with us. Your purple gown is another." Grace and Anne nodded knowing what the people at court would say. Charles led Grace and Anne towards their rooms after they promised to report to the king in the morning to be introduced to Queen Catherine, for whom they would be serving. The two were sharing a room at the top of the palace. It was almost like an attic with the sloping roof but it was nicer and more lady like. A large window seat looked out onto the wide courtyard and Grace could see the people arriving to see the procession. It was coloured with a deep wine red. Charles left them quickly and the two girls changed into their nightclothes. They sat on the window seat and looked down on the setting sun, the orange turning to magnificent reds and purples. They didn't speak, they simply watched. When they retired Anne pulled out a bible and began to say her prayers. When she had finished she looked up and appeared shocked to see Grace sitting in bed reading a book by the soft light of a candle.

"Shall you not say your prayers Grace?" She asked with a tone and air of curiosity. Grace shook her head and smiled.

"How can I pray when I do not know which God is the right one? If I pray to your God I may offend the true God." Anne simply looked shocked. Anne climbed into bed and delicately blew out her candle.

"Grace?" She said turning to look at her companion. Grace simply grunted to show that she was awake

"Do you want to win the favour of the king?" Grace sat bolt upright and looked at her.

"I have no interest in marrying a man almost double my age who regularly takes mistresses and hates the idea of not having a son. Anne simply lay still in slight shock.

"And his terrible wardrobe doesn't help." Anne smiled lightly then pictured his outfit from the day he fell from his horse. The puffy red and green pants with a green shirt looked rather hideous and Anne burst out laughing. Grace tried not to giggle but couldn't help herself! They laughed hard before Grace leant over and blew out the candle encasing them in darkness. As she lay there in the dark she couldn't help but think about what she had lost .Her mother and younger brother and sister had died in a house fire when she was 14 along with an aunt and uncle and their 3 eldest children. Grace and her goddaughter had managed to escape the house and despite the attempts made by the entire family to get back inside and save the rest of the family the smoke had been too thick. Grace adopted her goddaughter, Sasha, after that and raised her. She hoped that her father would look after her. She had a good job as a writer for the local newspaper and had just received her acceptance letter to study criminology at Harvard University all the way over the ocean in America. She had never been in love so there was no one to leave behind in that retrospect. Then she thought more about her family and what would happen to them. Her male cousins and uncles would fight to find her, leading search parties as they had when Anna had been kidnapped when she was 12. Her aunts would become more dotting on their children, attending all their sports games and dances. Her cousins would tell their parents and boy/girl friends that they loved them every day. The people who worked on the farm would work to keep her Dad happy. Tilly, the farm secretary, would have to find a new godmother for her unborn child. And her dad. He would totally shut himself down and throw himself into work. He would work so hard and so late that he exhausted himself until someone stepped in and helped him to get past his grief. But maybe something good would come out of her disappearance. Maybe her cousins James would get up the courage to ask his girlfriend of 5 years, Lisa, to marry him. Maybe the children would work to be what Grace might have been. She had always been the guinea pig and the yardstick for her cousins. She had been quite successful at school. DUX of primary and high school. An excellent skier and a wonderful part of the choir. Maybe the children would attempt to live Grace's life for her. With the thought that one day they would all be ok, Grace drifted to sleep.

As the sun rose over the magnificent kingdom that was England, the leaves glowing golden, red and orange in the cool morning air and a little frost dotting the grass, a deer moved quietly through the forest. As the deer travelled through the forest, it didn't notice the girl sitting on a black horse following it through the palace. She wore a pair of black riding pantaloons made of silk and a white blouse of the same material. A turban like hat with a small veil hung over her eyes. As she looked to the sky Grace noticed that she needed to be getting back. As her horse cantered into the crowded stable yard, she saw Anne looking down at her from the window signalling for her to return quickly. Grace threw her horses' reins to a stable boy, feeling guilty about leaving Symphony with strangers, and walked briskly towards the stairs. As she reached the top floor she spotted Anne's father and uncle leaving the room. She dropped into a curtsey. Not entirely low but just low enough to be polite. The Duke of Norfolk stood before her and said

" Why are you not in a full curtsey? Are station is far higher than yours'." Grace rose from her curtsey and said, anger lacing her voice.

" The king said that, as my rank is undetermined I am to curtsey as I see befitting to that person. Now if you will excuse me I have to meet the king in a few moments." And with that Grace swept past them and through her door almost squashing Anne who had her ear to the key hole.

"What are you doing Anne?" Grace said bemused. Anne stared in awe and said

" No one talks to my uncle like that!" Grace smiled and said

"Well I don't know my station, for all he knows I could be a princess from a faraway land!" Anne smiled and nodded to the closet of dresses. Anne had already selected a jade green dress with a leaf pattern swirling over the skirt. A necklace with a B and three pearls sat next to it. Grace assisted Anne to dress before turning to select her own outfit. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the fabrics before stopping on a silky dress. It was a dark midnight blue, the colour of lakes on clear nights when the moon shone bright. The neckline was trimmed with sapphires and pearls. Hanging from the hanger was a set of jewels. There was an amethyst shaped as a perfect crystal tied in a piece of leather and a set of pearl earrings. Grace dressed herself in the gown and pinned her short curly brown hair to keep it out of her face. Anne turned to face her and gasped.

"What? Does it look awful?" Asked Grace with a look of worry on her face.

"No. You look like a princess. No a queen. You look amazing." Grace smiled and the two began to walk towards the room where they were to meet the king. When they told the squire he scurried inside with a look of importance and excitement. He announced Anne before saying

"Grace Difey. Here title is unknown so she is to be referred to simply as Grace, until her title is determined." Grace frowned, it sounded like there were more people than just the King, Queen and their daughter in the room. When she entered she found the entire court waiting before her. Grace held her head high and walked to the front of the room, dropping to the ground in a low curtsey before the King, Queen and the Princess Mary. The king approached her and helped her to rise. He then kissed her on each check in the French fashion. Grace smiled and said.

" Your majesties and your highness Princess Mary, it is a great honour to serve you and I swear to be a faithful and good subject_. Until I die"_. She said the last part in Spanish Catherine smiled and said

_"You are Spanish my child?"_

_ "I don't think so your majesty. I cannot remember anything before the ravine. But I know I can speak Spanish, English and French."_

_ "Interesting. This is my daughter Mary." _Grace curtseyed before Mary and smiled at her.

"_Princess."_ Said Grace. Henry watched the exchange a smile on his face. He knew that Mary always felt lonely and he could imagine Grace being a good companion for the girl.

"As of today, the princess Mary will not be leaving court to Wales. Instead she will remain here, with her mother and move around with her court. Lady Anne will serve Queen Catherine and Grace will serve as a companion and tutor to Princess Mary. You are all dismissed." The crowd dispersed and left the royal family along with Grace, Anne, Charles, Anthony and William as Henry's servants and Maud Parr and Eva Johns for Catherine and Mary.

"You know Spanish, Grace. I wonder if that is where you are from." Said Henry

"I doubt it your majesty. Grace's accent is not a Spanish one that I or my ladies recognise." Said Catherine. Henry frowned and spoke in French. "_Hello madam. What is your name?" _ Grace smiled and replied in French

"_My name is Grace Difey. I feel as though I know this language partially, but not fully." _ Henry nodded. He smiled at the group and dropped his head to the ladies before leaving, followed quickly by Charles, William and Anthony.

"Lady Anne, you shall come with me and Ladies Maud and Eva. Grace you and Mary shall go to her music room. Perhaps you can discover if you can play and instrument." With that Catherine swept from the room with Eva and Maud quickly following. Anne walked slower turning back and nodding encouragingly at Grace.

"So your highness, could you show me where the music room is?" Mary nodded. She had black hair that seemed to have a hint of red that had lain dormant and was only just coming to prominence. Her eyes were a hazel colour, green and blue flecks prominent. Her dress was a lilac purple and her black hair hung down over her back. Mary even walked like a princess. Strict, almost as though she didn't know how to have fun. When they arrived at the music room, Mary passed her a music book.

"Princess, all these songs are choir and church songs? Do you sing anything else?" Mary shook her head.

"How about I teach you one." Mary nodded and said

"Could you just play me a song?" Grace nodded and sat down at the harpsichord.

March 1527

She ran her fingers over the keys determining the pitch of the notes. This happened every day for almost 2 years. Grace taught Mary piano, singing, art, dancing, cards, mathematics and horse riding. In that time, Henry fell in love with Anne. He pursued here with such a passion and such a love that it was almost impossible to believe that he ever loved Catherine. Catherine had grown angry at Anne. Slapping her and taking jewellery were the basics. The people of the court knew nothing. They were oblivious to the king, Anne and the Queen. Henry had confided in Grace that he wanted a divorce so that he could marry Anne. Grace often wondered if it was just lust or if Henry truly loved Anne. Anne didn't even know that Grace knew. She had being suspicious and confronted Henry and he had told her everything.

"Grace, Grace are you alright?" Questioned Mary. Grace pulled her head up and out of her day-dream. Grace nodded and began thinking.

"Mary. How about today we sing a new song?" Mary nodded timidly.

She wondered what would happen if she played a song that had yet to be written. But then she remember Elizabeth Of York's words. Don't focus on what will happen, just change what you can. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it telling Mary to sing the parts labelled Mary. So she began to play one of her favourite songs. Her finger flew over the notes and she let her voice fly.

_Grace-Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

As she sung King Henry, Queen Catherine, the kings sister Mary, who was married to Charles Brandon and their servants were on their way to see Grace and Mary. The Queens' eyes were red from crying and she had a letter scrunched tightly in her fist.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

As they got closer Charles mentioned that he thought he could hear singing

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone else says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

Their voice melded and twirled together creating a beautiful song. The king, queen and servants were outside listening by then.

_Both- I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:_

_Mary- Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem:_

_Both- There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

_Grace- So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

By the time they had finished their audience was quite in awe. Anthony was the first to applaud followed quickly by the rest of the group. Grace and Mary spun around from their seats, a look of fright glossing both faces. When they realized who it was Grace relaxed and Mary tensed even more. Henry walked over and knelt in front of her. He smiled and said

"Mary, my pearl, where did you learn to sing like that? And how have I never known of it before?"

"I've only ever really sang choir songs before. They don't really fit my voice."

"Then Mary, pearl of the world, you shall only sing songs like that one. Grace did you write that?" Grace smiled and said

"No your majesty. It's just one I remember."

"Now Mary, _my daughter,_ Mr. Watson is here for your Latin Studies. Please go." Mary curtseyed and left the room. Grace looked at Charles before pointedly sliding her eyes to the king, queen and the letter. Charles only shrugged. She repeated the motion with Anne and the other maids and men but their reactions were all the same.

"Grace?" Questioned Henry

"Yes your majesty… Henry" She corrected herself at his pointed look.

" Catherine and I can trust you can we not? And you to Anne?" The two girls nodded.

"Good."

"This letter comes from the Pope. He has decided that Catherine's sister Joanna is too mad to rule and Charles is not ruling well enough. Therefore Catherine must go back to Spain as their queen or she will be excommunicated." The ladies gasped.

"Furthermore, he has declared our marriage invalid on the grounds that Catherine was married to my brother. He says if I want to name Mary legitimate I can and he will support that, but no other children I have with Catherine will be legitimate."

"So I have decided that I will return to Spain, leaving Mary here and Henry will marry again." Catherine's face was stony as she spoke. She already knew who Henry was going to marry. Catherine swept from the room, taking Eva and Maud with her. Henry grabbed Anne's hand and motioned for her to stay

"Do you have anyone in mind Henry? So that we may begin negotiations?" Asked William

"There will be no need for negotiations. Anne sweetheart?" Henry lowered himself to one knee and continued

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife and Queen of England. From his pocket he removed a purple velvet box. The ring was a gold band with an Amethyst set in the middle. Anne looked down on Henry began to nod

"Yes Henry, yes a thousand times yes!" Henry leapt to his feet and kissed her passionately on the lips.

5 days later Catherine boarded the ship to Spain. A fortnight after leaving port, a terrible storm struck the ship. A familiar name was at the top of the list of those who had died

Catherine of Aragon

Sorry to all the Catherine of Aragon fans out there, but I've never really liked her and if she was alive it would create problems. I do not own defying gravity from wicked, I was listening to it as I wrote and just had to put it in there. I hope the format's better this time if it's not I'm really sorry and I'll try to fix it. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! 572 views! I love you all! I also love reviews/favourites/follows hint hint! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyTo avoid confusion, Mary Brandon will now be underlined

After Catherine of Aragon's death, the pope had no choice but to give her nephew Charles back his power. Mary was heartbroken. She cried for days only allowing Grace into her rooms and even then it was a rare occasion. Finally, almost 2 months after Catherine's death, Mary allowed Grace to stay more than a few moments. When Grace entered, she couldn't help but compare the changes, not only in the room but to Mary to. Where once her bed had the lilac silk sheet, black wool was now used. The walls were covered in black silk and all painting covered except from the one of Catherine. A candle burned brightly underneath it. A rosary sat wrapped around the candle. Mary was kneeling before the candle, her eyes raised to the portrait of her mother. Grace simply walked over and knelt next to her. Mary leant into her and Grace wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her to the bed. They simply sat there, Mary crying, Grace comforting. Eventually Mary said

"It's my fault Grace. God is punishing me. He is angry with me, but I don't know what I did to deserve this." Grace rubbed her shoulder and said

"Mary, this is no one's fault. Your God chose your mother to go. He decided that she needed to go. That if she didn't then, things wouldn't happen the way God wanted them to. Someone, somewhere out there, needed this to happen. Spain needed Charles to man up, maybe your mothers' death will do that. Everything will work out. _Usted es especial, en que son atendidos, eres amado."_(You are special, you are loved, you are cared for) Mary smiled waterly and leaned into Grace's warm hug. The next morning she emerged from her chambers. The lilac sheets were back on the bed, and the black silk was off the walls. Catherine's portrait, though still there, was now above Mary's bed, so she could watch over her daughter. In the months that followed, Henry, Charles, Anthony, William, Grace and Mary, spent hours a day planning the wedding of Anne and Henry. During that time Grace grew to like Mary. She clearly loved Charles, even with all their arguments. She supported her brother's marriage even though she didn't like Anne in the beginning. As Mary got to know Anne better, she realised how kind and good she really was. Catherine was dead and Henry had never publicly humiliated her, so she supported her brother's happiness. Their wedding was to be the grandest affair England had ever seen or ever would be, so they hopped. They were to be married September 9th. Henry would be accompanied by Charles Brandon who would stand to his right. Mary would stand to the right of Anne with Grace behind her. Mary and Charles would lead the procession out followed by the King and his bride with Grace and the young Princess Mary carrying the trains of Anne's gown and Henry's cloak. September 9th seemed so far away when they planned the wedding, but, as the time to wed drew nearer, both Henry and Anne grew worried that the plans, seating arrangements and other such things, would not be perfect. It took the combined efforts of Grace, Charles, Anthony, William and both Mary's to keep the couple calm. That was the 1st sign that told Grace of how strong their love was. While Mary fussed over Anne, and Charles made sure Henry's tie was straight, Grace was finishing weaving the white roses into Mary's hair. When she finished, Grace turned to kneel in front of Mary. She saw that the girl was about to cry. Grace's face posed a question to which Mary answered

"Am I betraying her Grace? I am to take Anne as my new mother. Isn't that abandoning my mother?"

"Mary. Your mother loved you very, very much. And she would want you and your father to be happy. Anne will make your father happy. If you love Anne it will make him even happier. Maybe after the wedding, you should tell Anne that you do not wish to be a daughter to her. Maybe more of a younger sister or a friend." Mary nodded and dried her tears. Grace smiled and stood, walking towards the cupboard where her dress was. The dress was a blood red colour as she was part of the bridal party. Grace's dress was simply a bigger version of Mary's. The satin fabric hugged her torso, slimming her waist, before swirling down around her waist. The sleeves tightly hugged her arms before loosening and fanning out at the wrists. Weaved around her head were white roses, and the two Mary's and Grace all wore a purple gemstone. At every occasion Grace wore a gold locket with a purple stone in the centre in the middle to show her unknown status. Henry, Catherine and Mary had given it to her on her first Christmas with them. Grace took Mary's hand and they left. They headed to the Tower of London, waiting to see Anne. When they arrived Mary gasped. Grace had done the original sketch of the dress, so she had an idea of what it would look like but Mary had no idea whatsoever. The dress had a slightly full skirt with silver thread running over the cream satin in an intricate snowflake like pattern. The bodice was more of a white satin with silver lace creating a beautiful snowflake on her chest, the centre over the heart. Underneath the lace, not quite sticking through were tiny diamonds that made the dress sparkle. The sleeves were full length with silver lace cuff with sleeves. The train was clearly there, but I wasn't hugely long. The veil was a white fabric that had been woven in a way that it looked barley there. It was attached to a diamond hair clip. Anne wore her classic B pearl necklace.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she girls?" Mary was obviously proud of the gown. Anne walked over to Grace and embraced her.

"Thank you so much Grace. The dress is so beautiful and Mary told be you designed it." Mary handed Anne a red rose and said

"You are a Tudor now." Then Mary weaved the rose into Anne's hair. The two Mary's clasped hands and began to walk out. They could almost be sisters they looked so similar, thought Grace. Grace smiled encouragingly at Anne. Anne nodded and began to walk out behind them. Grace picked up the train and followed them out. They were riding in an open top carriage. The cheers and adoration from the crowd was huge. Grace smiled remembering how on the original wedding day, there was no cheers only boo's. The cathedral where they were married had been decorated with, white roses tied with pieces of red silk. It was a sight of beauty beyond compare. As the Mary's entered the Church, the crowd began to awe at the sight of the Aunt and Niece. When Anne entered the crowd gasped at the beauty of her and of her gown. When Grace entered the people smiled but made no sound. The wedding was a beautiful affair. When the priest asked for the couples consent, there was no hesitation. They rode in a white carriage, Henry and Anne with Mary in between them at the front, Charles and Mary, behind them and Grace at the back. A in the crowd stood on a wooden crate and said

"Long live King Henry" The crowd echoed him

"Long live Queen Anne." Again echoed

"Long live Princess Mary"

"Long live The Duke of Suffolk"

"Long live Mary Brandon" All echoed. Then he said

"Long live Grace Difey" And after the final echo, a defining cheer rang through the air as the people acknowledged the people they believed were their leaders.

Later that night as the court sung, danced and drank, Mary was standing outside smiling at the stars. She remembered the wedding of Princess Kate and Prince William, when she was twelve. She had thought that to be spectacular but it paled in comparison to the celebrations and joy of today. Then she heard Henry yell for quiet. Grace turned and entered the grand hall again.

"Now, today has been a special day. My subjects are as happy with my new queen as I am and that, my friends is a cause for celebration." The crowd cheered loudly

"Now, there is someone I have to thank. She helped me arrange my divorce from Catherine of Aragon; she helped me plan this wedding and everything else. And I, and my new Queen, feel that because of all she has done, she deserves a reward, so ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Grace Difey with the title of the Marquess of Pembroke." Grace stood shocked. Then as the crowd began to cheer, her face broke into a smile and she began to walk towards the front of the room. She knelt before the king and queen as Henry, dubbed her Marquess of Pembroke. The crowd roared its approval as Henry pulled her up and kissed her on the cheek. Henry subtlety gestured that she should talk to the crowd.

"Thank you your majesties for your great generosity and kindness. But tonight is not about me or anyone else, it is about our King and his new Queen. To King Henry and Queen Anne, may you both live long happy lives." The crowd cheered and Anthony Knivet dashed up to escort her down the steps. A few hours later the King and Queen left to their rooms. Grace didn't stay long after. She never had been one much for celebration

The next morning, when the King and Queen hadn't appeared by the midday meal, the people of the court began to worry. Worried more than the others, Charles dashed towards Grace's rooms to see if she knew anything. As he rounded the corner he crashed straight into Grace, knocking her flying into Anthony and William. Charles began apologising but Grace waved him off.

"Grace, have you seen the King or Queen?" He said, making an attempt to sound calm, but a hint of worry slipped into his voice.

"No, we were hoping you might have seen them. We were going to check the king's rooms." Said Grace

"But the people will worry if they see us checking their rooms." Said William

"You forget, Will, that I was never one for propriety. Henry taught me many secret passages, and the ones he didn't teach me, I found." Grace turned sharply on her heel, her green skirt swishing behind her. Charles looked at Anthony and William and they shrugged. Grace led them into the bust kitchens. The people looked up at her and smiled, each greeting her with a smile or a comment. When a girl, no more than 10, ran up to Grace, she was hugged and Grace tapped her nose, before leaving. They crowd returned to work not even noticing when Grace moved a green tapestry aside and slipped behind it. When the boys joined her they just stared

"What?" Asked Grace shrugging her shoulders

"You're…you're so friendly with them." Said William

"Yeah, they're friends of mine." Seeing their still confused looks, Grace continued

"When we first arrived, I was worried that I someone would remember who I was and come get me. If that happened I wanted to be able to do something. So they used to teach me how to cook and clean." Grace began to ascend the concrete steps, her hand holding the wall so that she would not slip on the green moss that covered the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, there was a door. Grace put her hands and pushed towards the left. The door slide across and the group stepped out. They were standing in the King's inner chamber. The bed was unmade and half eaten food sitting on the golden tray on the kings' desk. Nothing was out of place. But the King and Queen were nowhere to be seen. Grace turned to Charles, her eyes dotted with fear.

"Where are they? Henry wouldn't have left like this." She said

"Did anyone else know about the passage, Grace? Maybe they were taken." Said William

"No, Henry told me and said it was a royal secret. He only told me because I saw the painting move on day. Your wife would know Charles and the Princess. Mary might know if there was anyone else who could know." She replied. The group left to find Mary. When they asked her she looked up from the dress she was making, her expression shocked.

"No one knew. Henry and Arthur were told as they were the male heirs and Henry told me after I married Charles and decided to stay here in England." Mary seemed increasingly concerned.

"If they did leave via the tunnel, maybe someone in the kitchens saw something." Suggested Anthony. They returned to the kitchens and the people once again smiled at Grace in greeting.

"Bess? Did you see the King and the Queen come down here this morning?" Grace asked the tubby, old woman with red hair.

"I did Gracie. They asked me to take 'em a picnic. So I made it and took it to the Secret Grotto."

"Secret Grotto?" Asked Charles

"Yes milord. I only know of it because I used to take picnics to the Late Catherine of Aragon and the Princess Mary there."

"Can you take us there?" Asked Mary. Bess nodded and led them out of the kitchen. They followed her down the grey, stone path and through the small woods of paperbark trees. They arrived at an iron wrought gate that stood between two hedges that surrounded the clearing. The stepped through the black gate and entered the grotto. A small pond sat at one end, two horses standing next to it. Lying on the ground, fast asleep was Henry and Anne. Anne was using Henry's chest as a pillow and his arm was holding her close. The picnic basket was untouched. The group smiled at each other. Grace knelt on the ground and gently shook the pair awake. Anne woke easily and sat up smiling at the group. Henry groaned and tossed and arm over his eyes. Mary giggled and said

"He always was the hardest of us all to wake. We used to have to scream in his ear." Grace smiled and began to shake him again. After he kept refusing to wake up she got rather frustrated and said.

"Henry if you don't wake up now Anne will be married to Chapyus." Henry shot bolt upright rage in his eyes. Everyone fell to ground laughing while Grace patted his shoulder, a smile gracing her lips. Gasping for breath she said

"So…Sorry Henry…It's just… you…w…were so… stubborn!" Henry smiled and laughed. Once they had all settled down. Henry leaned over to the picnic basket and opened it. Inside was a mass of chesses, strawberries, beef, mutton, bread, apples, cakes and other such treats. The group sat down and enjoyed themselves. They were shocked when Grace ate strawberries and cheese together and when Anthony at apples on cake. Later, they had servants bring targets, bows and arrows. The group set them up in the grotto, thus keeping it a secret. They began a competition. Grace and Henry were close for 1st. Charles was a dead last as Mary kept wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his ear to tickle him. Later that evening, the took dinner in Grace's rooms. Graces' were chosen as they were the most even distance from all their rooms. After they had eaten, they all moved to the black lounges in Graces' sitting room. As the night was ending Henry said

"Thank you all for that. I really needed to just forget for a day." They smiled at him and raised their glasses in toast.

Later that night, when Grace went to bed, she thought of the good she had already done. Anne was beloved by the people, Anne was friends with both Mary's and Henry was happier and more relaxed. _I've done good._ Was the last thought Grace had before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I now have 935 views on this story so hopefully this chapter will push it into the thousands. ILY all my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters. I don't have a beta as I don't want to make you wait extra time for a chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think I can do better, what you like and any ideas you have that you think could add to this story. Enjoy**

25th of December 1527

Henry wore a red and gold suit, his jewellery similar in colours. Anne wore a jade green dress to add a subtle contrast to the splendour of Henry's garments. Mary wore a light pink dress that floated gracefully around her body. Mary and Charles wore yellow and shone like the sun. Mary had recently announced her pregnancy so her belly was showing slightly. Grace wore a dark gown that held tightly to her figure and legs, it was a new style that Grace was particularly fond of. Henry, Anne and Mary sat on their thrones towards the front of the room. Grace, Charles and Mary sat at a table with Anne's parents and siblings. Before long it was time for the present giving. Henry gave her a large role of fabric for dresses, Anne a new bracelet and little Mary, gave her a book with yet to be filled sheet music. Before Grace could give the royals her gift Anne announced that she wanted to give Henry his gift. She nodded at a gentleman down the back and he summoned someone from outside the door. A tiny throne was brought in, one fit for a new prince or princess. Henry's face lit up as he turned to Anne. She simply nodded and he smiled kissing her sweetly.

"Well, this makes my gift easier." Grace said and clapped her hands. Outside the window appeared 4 horses. A black stallion, black mare, black filly yearling and a tiny black colt next to the mare. Henry smiled gleefully and hugged her. Then Anne said

"How did you know?"

"Anne you hate pears. All of a sudden you start wanting pear pie, pear tart or even just straight pears! I knew something was going on." The court laughed and they returned to the present giving.

**2 months later. February 17****th**** 1528**

Grace walked quietly down to the music rooms where she knew Mary would be. When she arrived she found Mary sitting in a corner tears running down her face. Grace dropped the music she was holding and ran to the girl, pulling her into her arms.

"Mary, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"He'll forget. He forgets every year."

"Who and what will he forget?" Mary couldn't answer for she was crying so hard. Eva Johns rushed in and shoved Grace out of the room. But Grace knew exactly what Mary was upset about. She swept through the corridors, an regal air surrounding her. Usually, despite her status of Marquess, the courtiers didn't bow or curtsey. She was too kind and familiar. But today she was so cold and icy that even children knew to bow or curtsey. After she disappeared through a corridor, the people turned to each other shock on their faces or words of worry on their lips. What could have happened to make the sweet Grace Difey this angry? She furiously marched towards Henry's rooms. The guards, despite their direct orders to not let the king be disturbed, had the doors open so that she could just step through. Henry, Charles, William and Anthony were in the room, papers piled over the desk their expressions etched with worry and fear. Grace let her mood do the talking. Henry looked nervously at her, for he had never seen Grace this furious.

"Ur, Grace? What's the matter?" Said Henry

"I'll tell you what the matter is Henry, your daughter is crying because she knows that her father will forget her birthday. Why have you never remembered her birthday Henry? Do you know how much this must hurt her?"

"Mary's birthday's tomorrow?" At Grace nod he said

"Oh no, no no no no NO. We were supposed to have a banquet to celebrate but in the plans I got caught up."

"What plans?" Said Grace sharply

"The French and Spanish sent me a letter, saying that they are united and they will invade us if we do not pay 1 million crowns to each of them. But I can't do that, if I do, we will have nothing left!" "So don't do it." Said Grace bluntly. Anthony, Henry and William looked shocked.

"You don't seem surprised Charles." Said Grace

"I stopped being surprised by you years ago Grace. You're too surprising!" He smiled

"But they'll attack if we don't. I need Charles, Anthony and William at my side to beat them. I can't leave Anne as regent; she doesn't know the first thing about running a country, my sister doesn't know enough and Mary is far too young. " Said Henry

"You don't have to make a decision now. We probably shouldn't even be thinking about this until after the babies are born. Once they are and Anne and Mary are strong enough to handle it, we can tell them and figure out how to handle it. Now what did I hear about Mary's birthday?" Said William

"Nice subject change, Will. And yes, Mary is totally distraught that her father has forgotten her birthday, like he does every year." Said Grace. Henry sat deep in thought.

"The Grotto. Mary probably hasn't been there since Catherine died. We could have a small picnic, just for us, our spouses and Mary."

"That's a wonderful idea Henry!" Exclaimed Grace.

"Now, I do believe that you boys have a birthday party to plan. Arrange it so that it will be private. We don't want it to feel formal with servants and such around." Said Grace

"But I need to get Mary a gift." Said Henry.

"I wonder…" Grace simply smiled and walked over to the wall. She selected a brick and pulled hard. It slipped out of the wall and she put it on the ground. She reached into the wall and pulled out a small treasure chest.

"Mary will love anything from this chest." Said Grace

**The next day**

Henry, Anne, Charles, Mary, William, Anthony and their wives, Lillian and Tilly respectively, sat in the grove waiting for Mary to arrive. Across the castle grounds, Mary was on the verge of tears again. Grace hadn't even said happy birthday to her, despite her sadness the previous day. Grace was at the cupboard running her fingers over the fabrics. The weather was cold, so Grace pulled out a comfortable, warm, stylish green gown. She helped Mary on with it and pulled a black, fur lined coat out of the cupboard.

"Where are we going?" Said Mary

"You'll see." Grace grabbed Mary's fur gloves and told her to put them on. Then she grabbed a black scarf.

"Turn around Mary. This has to be a surprise." She covered Mary's eyes with blindfold and led her down the corridors, through the kitchens and into the garden. They passed the snow covered trees, ponds and flower beds. When they arrived at the grotto, Grace opened the snow coated gate and lead Mary through. When they were in sight of the others, Grace stopped Mary and removed the blindfold. The Grotto was decorated by the snow that had naturally fallen and the morning sunlight twinkle of the crystals. Mary was speechless. She ran towards her father and hugged him tightly

"You didn't forget. You remembered." Henry smiled and pulled Mary close.

"I have something for you my pearl." From his pocket, Henry removed a little wooden box. He opened it and removed a necklace. The chain was rose gold and the pendent was a pearl set into black jade. Gold traced through the jade. It was the necklace of the female heir of England. Mary gasped. Henry moved to put it on her and they both smiled. They enjoyed a feast of eggs, bacon, fruits, nuts and pancakes. They stayed in the privacy all day enjoying each other's company. That night, Grace realised that that simple birthday party, had already changed the world dramatically. Mary now had support from adults of the court. She was no longer an outcast. Now she was beloved of the people of the country and the court.

**6 months later. August 25****th**** 1528**

On an extremely stormy night, one where the tree branches whipped into buildings and creeks were flooded, all should have been in bed. But a many remained awake in their beds, awaiting the news. Their beloved Queen Anne's screams ripped through the empty corridors and rooms of the palace. King Henry, Charles Brandon, Grace Difey and the Princess Mary, sat in an adjourning chamber to the birthing rooms. Charles sat with his tiny son, Alexander, in his arms. Henry paced frantically worry evident in his eyes. Originally Grace and Mary had attempted to play a song on the piano, but it was too daunting. Then the cries of a baby were heard. Mary Carey poked her head out and beckoned to Grace. Grace disappeared inside for a moment before returning outside to Henry. In her arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Anne thought you might like to name her Elizabeth after your mother." Before Henry could say anything, yet another of Anne's screams pierced the air.

"What's the matter is Anne alright?"

"Your majesty, the birthday was exceptionally long and tiring. It is unlikely, that your wife will escape some complications." Said the midwife. As another scream tore through the door, the midwife turned and rushed inside. For days, no one was allowed into see Anne. She was very weak and the doctors didn't think she could handle any excitement. Henry kept Elizabeth with him at all times. Her crib was placed in his room, and when he got up in the morning his first action was to check on her. As he sat in his throne surveying his court, with Elizabeth in her tiny throne, there was a knock at the door. They were opened and standing in the door way, using Grace to support her, was Anne. Her face was thin and she still looked sick, but she was alive. Henry dashed towards her and swept her into his arms. Grace approached the throne and picked up the little princess. She rocked the baby and carried her over to her parents. Henry smiled and took his daughter into his arms.

"She's perfect Anne." Said Henry

"But you wanted a son. And I didn't give you one."

"I don't care. If we do have a son, I will be ecstatic, but I have Mary and now I have this little one as my heirs." Anne smiled and Henry gently leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**6 weeks later**

Henry, Anne, Charles, Grace and the two Mary's sat in Henry's chambers after enjoying dinner together. Mary sat nursing her little sister, reading her a nursery book. Henry nodded to Charles and Grace.

"Sister, Anne, there is something we must tell you. Spain and France have declared war onto our country. After Christmas, we must leave with Anthony and William, to fight out battles." Anne and Mary were completely shocked. Anne swallowed hard and said

"What are the plans?"

"You two, Alex, Mary and Elizabeth, will go to Hatfield. A large guard will be there to protect you. Grace will be my regent." Grace who had been nodding along suddenly looked shocked.

"Me?... Henry I can't be regent. I don't know anything about running a country"

"Grace you are very good a politics. You'll do just fine. You'll have advisors and other such people to help you, but I honestly believe that you are the best person for the job. You helped me arrange for Catherine to return home, the French and Spanish Kings are enchanted with you, as is the pope. Grace you can help us win this war. We need your help." Grace nodded and agreed.

**The next day **

Henry stood before his people.

"My subjects. I fear that I have bad news. Spain and France have declared war on England. I myself will lead an army after Christmas Tide. Grace Difey will be your regent. The court stared at Henry and Grace in shock. Then they laughed

"Good one your majesty. We all know you'd never leave a WOMAN as regent. Especially not a royal one."" Shouted a courtier

"I was not joking. Grace will be my regent."

"But your majesty. Shouldn't I be regent, as my daughter is your wife, or at least the Duke of Norfolk? Ms Difey is a simple commoner. How do we know she isn't a spy for another country?"

"Boleyn, neither you nor Norfolk will be my regent. Grace is one of my most trusted advisors and I know that she has the best interests of England at heart. Not necessarily mine or her own. But England's. So Grace will be my regent and I know she will do a brilliant job." With that Henry and Grace left. When they arrived back at Henry's apartments Grace looked nervous.

"What if there right Henry. What if I can't do it? What if I mess up?" She was about to cry at that point

"Grace you are an incredibly talented, beautiful young woman. You're way of ruling will simply be a little different to how the people are used to. You will do an excellent job." Just then Anne marched in and her harsh demeanour melted away and a smile broke out on her face.

"I have good news Henry." Said Anne

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Elizabeth and Mary will be getting another sibling around July!" Henry's face slowly broke into a smile and then as his eyes filled with tears, he kissed Anne passionately. Grace turned and left the room. As she walked down the corridor she was met by the duke of Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn.

"Well, if it isn't little Ms Grace. The one who thinks she can just waltz in here and become the kings' favourite." Said Norfolk

"I think someone needs to teach this one a lesson." Thomas smashed his fist into her arm and Grace could feel the bones in her arm breaking. She screamed in pain and anger and smashed her good arm into Norfolk and kicked Boleyn in the shins. She knocked them both to the ground as Henry and Anne came flying around the corner. Grace had a clearly broken arm, a bloody lip and a black eye. The two men were more injured in the fact that they were taken down by a girl. Anne looked furious

"How could you two do this? Grace helped me fall in love with Henry, she's my best friend and you repay her by trying to hurt her?" Anne screamed

"Thomas Boleyn and Duke of Norfolk, I hear by charge you with treason, you will be taken to the tower to await trial." Said Henry venom lacing his voice.

**February 14****th**** 1529**

Henry had been gone for almost 2 months now. The people rather enjoyed Grace's rule. She was kind and had a way with people, rich, poor, lord, lady, king, or commoner she could communicate with them. It was Valethyme's day, although some were starting to call it Valentine's day. That day at lunch one of the people raised the question of how Valethyme's day came about. Grace stood and began to explain

"Once in a little village, there was a woman who was considered the doctor of the town. People went to her for all the health problems and she used traditional medicines. A young girl named Vale went to see her with a broken heart. She was given a potion, we only know one ingredient which was Thyme, the herb. She took the potion and her heart was mended. As she left the doctors home, she ran into a man. He was very handsome and very kind. He was the Prince. He fell in love with Vale and they married that very day. On that day every year, people went to try to get the potion that made Val such a happy woman. And so they called it Valethyme's Day." The crowd applauded and congratulated the queen on her knowledge. Then a page came racing into the room.

"There here your majesty, the Spaniards and the French, they are going to attempt to take the castle."

"All the go with the page to fight. All the noble men, go with the women and children and get them out of here." Ordered Grace

'What about you ma'am?" Questioned Lillian Compton, the wife of William

"I'm going to fight." With that Grace ripped of the skirt of her dress to show black pants, with a sword strapped to one leg and a collection of daggers to the other. The soldiers and Grace battled against them and won. That night Grace wrote to Henry telling him of the victory. There were 12 Spanish ships and 19 French Ships in the Port, each with large amounts of gold, supplies and other such things aboard. As Henry sat reading the letter, almost three weeks later, he couldn't help but be ecstatic. Grace had virtually won the war, by leading those troops. They had already taken Boulogne and Montréal in France and Algiers in Spain. They had enough ships and gold to hold power over the larger countries. By the time they returned home it was almost time for the newest addition to the royal family to be born. They arrived June 29th. Grace realized then just how different things would be. Before Henry had had an affair with Jane Seymour and Anne had miscarried the son. But this time that wouldn't happen.

I heard the story of Valethyme on Fitzy and Wippa (Radio channel) so I don't own that. I'm not sure if I'm moving this story to fast or not. Can you guys let me know what you think? Thanks, ILY and Happy Valethyme's day or Valentines.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 9****th**** 1529**

The sun shone brightly over Hampton court, the leaves gently whistling in the light summer breeze. Again Henry sat outside Anne's birthing chamber, Mary holding Elizabeth and Charles sitting with his wife. Grace was running her hands over the piano, which had been carefully situated near the door, which had been left open just a crack, so that Anne could be soothed by the gentle sounds of the music. Then, as an almighty scream cut the heavy summer air, the first cries were heard from the chamber. Henry raised his head from his hands a look of hope and excitement dancing across his features. Grace smiled and nodded at him before disappearing into the birthing chamber. When she emerged, she carried a small bundle of blankets.

"Henry, I would like you to meet his royal highness, the Prince of Wales, Thomas Henry Tudor the first. Anne has named him after Thomas More." She placed the bundle in his arms and Henry saw that he had the storming grey eyes of Anne. As the little baby gurgled Henry's face broke into a smile. Little Elizabeth had just learnt to crawl so she slipped from Mary's arms and crawled to her father, bumping into him gently. Henry smiled down at her and bent down to show her her new brother. Elizabeth pulled herself into a sitting position and gently touched her brothers' face, pulling back in giggles. Henry scoped her up and made to take the two into Anne's room. As he was about to open the door he turned to Mary and gestured at her to follow them. Mary nervously walked towards her father. When he placed Thomas into her arms she looked terrified. When both the King and Prince smiled at her, she relaxed and grinned, her face breaking into a smile. She gently dropped a kiss onto his head before Henry led the group into the chamber. Grace, Charles and Mary moved silently to the door. They watched as Henry grinned in celebration. Anne however looked as though she had being crying. She said

"I can no longer have children Henry. No more." She cried Henry delicately kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her. He placed the baby securely into her arms and sat down behind her, Elizabeth sitting on his knee. Mary and Charles walked in and Mary put her arms around her niece. Henry whispered into Anne's ear, reassuring her of his love and the lack of difference the event would make. Grace hovered in the entrance way, watching as the family sat together. And they just sat there. Henry and Anne adoring their newest child and Elizabeth and Mary, in awe of their new brother.

**July 15****th**** 1529**

The day of the new prince's christening had arrived and the whole of England buzzed with excitement. There were rumours of extra titles for some of the members of the court. But they were to be announced on the day so everyone was praying for the prestige of a new title that may bestowed upon their family. Anne, Elizabeth and the two Mary's wore identical gowns in varying shades of purple, the colour getting darker with their age. Henry, Charles and the prince wore purple and gold striped garments, as Henry had officially acknowledged that Charles was a part of the royal family. Grace wore a gown of white silk. She was to be the princes' godmother while Thomas More would be godfather. Grace's gown was the same as the others but the white was to symbolise the child's birth. Henry and Anne led the procession in, followed by Charles and Mary. Then came Charles and Mary's  son Alex with Mary and Elizabeth. Finally Thomas More and Grace walked in with the Prince on a purple velvet cushion that the held between them. When they arrived at the altar, More lifted the little boy and held him above the basin. At the end of the christening, the royal family, Grace, Thomas and the priest disappeared into a back room. When they returned they all stood on the balcony. Henry held Elizabeth and Anne held Thomas with Mary between the couple and Charles and Mary with Alex on either side. Henry shouted

"The Royal Family of England!" The crowd roared its approval. Streamers adorned the streets of England and sketches of the family were ever present around the towns and villages.

"I now present to you, Elizabeth Princess of Wales and Mary Lady of Ireland." The crowd gasped. Henry had just declared that Mary was queen of Ireland and that Elizabeth was a princess of the highest order. The celebrations were huge and the entire kingdom rejoiced at the news that the entire family had been honoured.

**3 years later September 13****th**** 1532**

Anne and Grace sat in a carriage with Elizabeth, Thomas and their nanny, Jane Seymour, who was the daughter of a friend of Henry's. They were returning the children to Hatfield after their birthday celebrations. Mary was on a trip to Ireland to see the land she would have power over when she came of age. She hadn't been told that she was too been Queen of Ireland. The procession was minimal, 5 guards, 2 coaches and 6 horses. When the carriage was pulled to a just within sight of Hatfield, Anne nervously looked at Grace, befuddlement dancing on her features. Elizabeth melted into her mother's arms and Thomas, who was particularly close to 'case' as he called Grace, was instantly in her warm embrace. Jane slipped her head out of the carriage and an arrow instantly was thrown into her head. The blood spattered over the carriage and onto Grace and Thomas. Anne leapt from the carriage and began to run towards Hatfield, Elizabeth hidden from the flying arrows. An arrow hit Anne square in the back and the two began to tumble before being thrown off the side of the hill. Their bodies rolled , hitting trees and small branches along the way. Grace dropped to her knees, pulling up the seat cushion to reveal a small hidey hole.

"Get in Thomas don't make a sound and don't come out until someone opens it." Thomas' eyes watered as she lifted him in and put the cushion back. Then Grace stepped out. She could see three bandits easily and one hidden. The hidden one was the archer who had shot Anne and Elizabeth. The others didn't wear masks and stood before her. They were clearly peasants, probably angry that Mary was behind her brother in the line of succession.

"If it isn't the great, Grace Difey. The kings favourite. Where is his royal highness? Thomas? The little girly is dead, now we can get rid of the Prince and the true heir of England can be returned to her rightful place. Oh when she finds out we did this she will reward us sooo much." Said one. IT looked as though they were a family. A father with his two sons and his brother. The brother was in the tree with the arrows. The father and eldest son, who was around 20 were laughing and jeering at Grace. The youngest son was about 10 and clearly didn't want to be there.

"Answer me little girl. Where is the prince?" The father lunged forward and pressed a blade to Grace's throat. He growled into her ear again

"Where is he?"  
"He stayed at the castle. His father wanted to teach him too receive guests and act like a prince so he asked him to stay at the last minute." The man spun her around to face him, then threw her to the ground and howled. His two sons joined him. Then the brother shot aiming at Grace. But instead, due to a swift change in the wind, the arrow slammed into the little boy. Grace and the older brother dashed towards him, the brother distraught and Grace, Intent on saving him. But before either could do anything the uncle shoot again hitting the 2nd brother. The father roared in fury at the death of his sons and sprinted towards his brother only to join his sons at the pile of arrowed bodies. Grace looked up, wanting to be scared but hiding the expression from her face. He leapt from the tree kicking the bodies as he passed. He grabbed Grace, pinning one arm behind her back. She tried to move but found herself unable to.

"It's true what you said." He said. Unlike the rest of the group he wore a mask and his voice sounded like warm honey a stark contrast to his previous actions.

"If it wasn't you would have been more nervous or let a hint of nerves slip through. You, just like those others, are disposable." And before Grace could do anything he pulled a knife from his belt and traced her neck, pressing hard enough to leave angry red lines along her skin but not enough to break it. Out of the corner of her eye, Grace saw servants from Hatfield sneaking along the tree line.

"You think I don't see those servants sneaking up along through the trees?" He breathed into her ear.

"I'm not stupid you know. And now you will die." The knife was thrust hard into her stomach and dragged through, splitting her entire stomach. The pain was like a thousand needles being roughly stabbed into her stomach all at one moment. The knife still deep in her stomach, he grinned at her driving it deeper. Then he fell to the ground. Lily, a cook who Grace had taught to shoot, had hit him square in the back. Grace dropped to the ground. Suddenly many people were standing over body.

"Thomas… Thomas… he's under…under… the seat…carriage…help…help…him." She struggled to say. Grace floated in and out of consciousness. Then the words of the people around her began to distort. They began to echo, each word repeating so often that she couldn't even distinguish a single word. Then she felt the pain spread from her stomach into her head. She felt like her head would explode. Then the world began to blur. Every time something moved it blurred. Then the world slowly began to dim, Grace began to panic, her breathing shortening into quick short breathes. Then she couldn't see anything and everything was gone.

The fire in her stomach was almost unbearable. Her head felt lose and relaxed, like it could fall off her shoulders. Her eyes felt unused and her throat burned with the need to drink. She cracked open her eyes to find Mary kneeling next to her. Mary's eyes were closed and her hands clasped in prayer. Then she began to speak

"God, Jesus, all the saints. I ask you to listen to me as I say this prayer. My mother was taken from me when I was but a child. Grace has looked after me since then. She was already a friend but now she is like a mother, friend and sister all rolled into one. She helped me to accept Anne as my mother, but now I've lost her too and Elizabeth. Father hasn't left his rooms since he heard the news and won't let anyone in. He just asks for a note to be left at his door when Grace wakes. Please don't take Grace from me too. I don't know what will happen to me now. Papa is so very sad; Thomas refuses to speak at all. I need Grace. The boys need Grace. England needs Grace. No one in the entire country has worn anything but black. It's been three weeks since she was injured. They say if she doesn't wake within the next 2 days, she never will. Please God, please whoever it is that Grace believes in, save her. Because once you do that, you save all of England." Mary bowed her head a let a few tears drop onto the bed.

"Stop crying Mary, it will all be alright. And I highly doubt I will save England." Whispered Grace. Mary raised her tear tracked face and let it break into a smile before launching herself at Grace with a cry of delight Mary, Charles and little Thomas and Alex came running in. Mary saw her and let out a sob of relief , melting into Charles arms. The 2 boys ran over and hugged her.

"You can talk again Thomas." Whispered Grace into his ear. His face broke into a wide grin and he said

"YES! Did I do good case?" He asked

"You did very good buddy." She dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

"I should go tell Henry." Said Charles. Pulling himself from his wife.

"Let me Charles." Came Grace's voice. Charles turned to her confused

"Grace, you almost died, you shouldn't me walking or even up yet."

"Bad luck Charles. I need to see Henry. You can all wait in outer chamber, but I need to speak to him alone." With that she threw off the white blankets and slipped her legs out of the bed. She carefully pulled herself, using the bed and other items to steady herself, up. She then let go of the bed a carefully took a step, fully expecting to fall. But she didn't. She continued to walk getting faster and more confident until she was moving at a normal pace. Charles and the Mary's stood staring at her. Thomas and Alex were sitting on the bed smiling happily.

"I told you she would be fine Daddy." Said Alex.

"Yes, yes you did Alex." Grace smiled and began to walk out the room, the other closely following her. Grace left the room and walked through the banquet hall. The people stopped a stared. It wasn't every day that a powerful figure almost died, then was suddenly better and walked through the banqueting hall in her night clothes. Grace stopped and turned to look at them.

"Go back to your food already." Demanded Grace as she swept from the room. When she arrived at Henry's rooms she turned to her friends and said

"Wait here. I'll try to get him to let you in. But for now, maybe take the boys down to the court yard for a play." She winked at Charles and opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her. She walked into the chambers, towards Henry's desk, her bare feet slapping the cold marble floor. She looked at his desk and saw drawings. It was a palace. Magnificently built and beautifully designed, every detail jumping from the page. The top said Anne Palace. The grounds seemed to be extensive and beautiful , with forests, ponds and riding areas dotted around. The title was Elizabeth Grounds. Then Grace heard a roar of anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I SAID I WAS NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" Shouted Henry

"But since when have I ever listened to that Henry?" Asked Grace turning to face him. Henry's face softened and he began to smile. Then he grinned and dashed towards Grace embracing her in a hug.

"You're alive Grace! You're really alive!" HE said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Yes Henry. Although I'm almost shocked that you are. How long have you been couped up in here?" She asked

"Since I heard the news. I've lost my wife and daughter and already Cromwell is trying to arrange for me to marry again!" His mood changed and he began to cry.

"What do I have to live for Grace? I've lost my wife and daughter. What am I supposed to do with myself?" He sobbed

Grace led him over to a coach and hugged him tightly.

"Henry the people need you. Thomas needs you to become a worthy king, Mary to become a ruler of Ireland." She stood and led him to the window. Mary sitting with the boys on the side of fountain while they played with fish. One jumped from the pond and onto the pebbles where it gasped for breathes. Thomas leapt up and gently placed the fish back into the pond. Mary smiled and patted him on the back.

"See Henry. Thomas has the qualities; he just needs someone to teach how to use them. And you know Mary is a dedicated young woman, she will be a good queen. She will be good for the people of Ireland, but she needs her father to support her and teach her the ways of the people. England can't handle regency for 15 years. They need their king, the man who can lead them. You're the only one who can do that Henry. You're the one we all need." Henry turned to look at Grace and she looked back at him and he did a handsome half smile. He turned and returned to his desk.

"Would they have liked it?" He asked

"Henry anything you gave Anne or Elizabeth was a treasure. They adored it and they always thought that it was special. But I don't know if they would want it so obvious." Replied Grace

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth and Anne were subtle. Remember how Anne wanted your wedding to be small, no street decorations and only family and friends present? And Elizabeth only wanted a small party this year. They would love that you're honouring them but they wouldn't their names to be forever a part of it, just their memory." Explained Grace. Henry nodded and looked back to Mary and Thomas.

"Let's go see them." He said. Just as he was about to leave the room he looked down at his clothes and laughed! He was in his night shirt as was Grace. He slipped into his room and dressed quickly. When he returned he found Grace wearing a pair of his pants and a jacket over her night things. Henry laughed and shook his head. They spent the whole day with Thomas, Charles, Alexander and the two Mary's. After a day of tennis, horse riding and laughter Henry returned to his chambers. As he lay in bed he smiled. He looked over to his desk and stood to look at the plans. He pulled out a pencil and erased the word Anne replacing it with Symphony. _For Grace's horse, He led Grace to us and without her we never would have been together._ He erased Elizabeth and added Pear. _For Anne's cravings._ Henry chuckled and returned to his bed, a smile on his face. Everything would be okay, it always was.

**Hi Everyone, This chapter will take us past 1,500 views so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone!**

**I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine, but I did realise I haven't put a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer- it's impossible to own any of the characters in Tudors as they are real life people, I do not own the script of the TV Show I just like to play with it. Grace Difey is an OC of mine and I own this particular plot.**

**Thanks all of my lovely readers! Keep reading and reviewing if you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This style, I don't have a clue how to spell it, means the characters are speaking German. **_** I have changed the dates of birth of a few characters. Katherine Howard is now born in 1515 instead of 1523 so she is 18 in this story and Mary Howard/Fitzroy is born in 1516 so she is also 18. Also I have changed the age of Anne of Cleaves sister, Sibyl. In cannon she would have already been married, but in my story she is only 20 and is being sent to marry the King of Saxony. Catherine Willoughby, who in real life married Brandon, wasn't born in 1519 instead she was born in 1515 so at this time she is 18. Enjoy!**

**March 15****th**** 1533**

"Please your majesty, the Lady Anne of Cleaves is a perfect candidate for marriage. She is a woman of old. Educated as a princess should be but instead of frivolity she is a talented seamstress, cook and has been raised to perfection to be a mother." Explained Cromwell. Grace, Henry and the council members sat around the long table, with papers littering the desk, along with ink and quills. Henry was staring off into space, mostly oblivious to the rest of the world. Grace shook her head in annoyance and slumped, her left arm supporting her head. The men, bar Henry, turned to look at her.

"What is it Grace?" Asked John Seymour, Jane's father.

"What it is, is that you are all trying to convince Henry to remarry when its only 6 months after Anne and Elizabeth died and after Christmas Tide, Mary leaves to become Queen of Ireland! You're making him rush his life. When Henry is ready to marry, he will."

"Thank you Grace. At least you understand. But in contrast I feel that I now have to marry Cleaves." Explained Henry

"What do you mean Henry?" Henry loosened his hand and revealed a piece of paper.

"This is a letter from our ambassador in Cleaves. He believes that if I do not marry Anne, then we will be at war with Cleaves." Said Henry his voice cracking.

"That's… terrible Henry. That cannot happen." Asserted Grace

"I'm afraid I have no choice Grace. I must marry Cleaves or force my country into yet another war. No matter how unattractive, dull, plain, boring or untalented she is, I have no choice." He said

"Then let me meet her." Said Grace plainly.

"What?" Said one of the men, shock on all of their features.

"Well if she is so bad, at least let me go to Cleaves and tutor her. Teach her how to walk and talk like an English woman, play cards, dance, sing. Teach her languages and subjects and other such English traditions. Maybe if you can actually understand her and she can dance and such, it will be more bearable for you. Maybe I'll find a reason why she can't marry you. And while I am there, I can get to know Philip of Bavaria."

"I like the sound of that Grace. But what does Philip of Bavaria, have to do with anything?" Asked Cromwell

"He is one of the candidates to marry Mary. But Grace I cannot allow you to do this. What happens if the Duke takes you prisoner and forces me to marry Anne and makes you stay there? What happens then?" Said Henry, his voice becoming louder and more passionate.

"Henry, I appeared by your side 8 years ago today. In that time you divorced Catherine, married Anne, had Elizabeth, had Thomas, remembered Mary's birthday, lost Anne and Elizabeth, made plans to build a palace and went to war. You can do anything you want or need to do. I can take care of myself anyway. Remember Boleyn and Norfolk? I took them down. I can and will take care of myself, Henry." Said Grace

"Has it really been 8 years? Very well. But if you don't come back I will kill Cleaves and his sister." Threatened Henry

"Now Henry, don't talk about your future wife that way." Chuckled Grace as she stood. She swept from the room in her usual graceful manner. The men stared after her.

"She is something different." Said George Boleyn.

"Indeed she is George. Anne knew that. She always used to tell me that if anyone could change England for the better, it was Grace. She said that Grace was so different, she was the future." He smiled gently.

**April 21****st**** 1533**

The entire court was gathered to farewell Grace on her journey. Henry stood with Mary on his arm and little Thomas holding his hand.

"Before we farewell Grace, I have something that I know Grace wants to be here for. As many of you will remember, on the day of Prince Thomas' christening, I made Princess Mary Lady of Ireland. Now traditionally this is a figure head position, but when I made Mary Lady of Ireland I had another purpose. After Christmas this year, Mary will go to Ireland, to be Queen of Ireland. As of the day of Mary's coronation I will simply be King England and Wales." The whole court was stunned. Mary flicked her head towards her father, shock and delight on her features.

"Really you majesty?" She asked

"Mary my pearl of the world, you truly deserve this position. You are ready to be a Queen. Elizabeth would have been made Queen of Wales in her 17th year to. But I believe you will be an excellent ruler of Ireland. And thank Grace. It was her idea. She thought that you deserved the honour." Mary turned and threw herself at Grace. Grace chuckled slightly.

"You'll all come visit me in Ireland, won't you?"

"Of course we will Mary. And you'll be able to come home for things like Christmas and birthday's." Said Henry

"Madam Difey, we need to leave now to arrive at the docks in time to catch the tide." Said a steward. Grace nodded and turned back to Mary, Henry and Thomas.

"Mary, look after your father for me and Tommy, you be a good boy for your nanny won't you?" Thomas nodded and threw himself into Grace's arms.

"Look after England, Henry." She smiled at him before turning and stepping aboard Symphony and riding away.

**Six weeks later 18****th**** of April 1533**

The small English ship, carrying Grace with three servant and their things, pulled into the harbour, they saw a small party standing there awaiting their arrival. They found Amelia, Anne's younger sister waiting for them along with her cousin Phillip. Amelia was a plain looking girl and spoke no English. She had a flat nose and long set check bones that made her eyes look long and strange. Phillip did speak English but Grace decided German was better.

_"Hello Lady Amelia. I am Grace Difey and these are my ladies, Catherine Parr, Mary Howard and Katherine Howard who goes by Kitty." _

"_Thank you, Madam Difey. I was informed that none of your party spoke German. I am surprised you do." _Amelia

_ "I understand you surprise. I did not realise I spoke German either. I have no memory of my life before I met the King, so sometimes an odd talent or ability pops up."_ Replied Grace. Amelia smiled and led Grace to the carriage. Grace wrinkled her nose. Even after 8 years of traveling in coaches they still annoyed her. And the last time she had ridden in a carriage, that she could remember, was with Anne, Elizabeth and Jane.

"_You do not like carriages?"_ Asked Phillip

_"Not particularly." _Said Grace

_"Neither do I, but my brother and father find it improper. Shall we ride instead?" _Amelia said

_ "That sounds like an excellent idea." _Said Grace turning to her ladies

"You may take the luggage in the carriages and take Lady Amelia, Lord Phillip and I's spots. We will ride." Explained Grace. Catherine smiled and shook her head, whilst Kitty handed Mary a gold coin. 1 horse was unhitched from each carriage, as Phillip had rode down and had his ready, and Amelia and Grace mounted and rode of, their chatter and laughter floating with them.

Later that night, Grace went to meet Anne, her father and brother along with Amelia and Phillip in the receiving chambers of Anne's rooms. Grace had purposely worn a simple dress of black, that made it appear as though she was a relatively poor lady of noble birth. The only symbol of wealth was her locket. Anne had a beautiful face, its only flaw being a collection of pockmarks on her left check. She held her head tilted backwards so she instantly appeared to be looking down her nose at Grace.

"_So, you are the woman his majesty has sent to teach me the English ways. I would have thought he would have sent someone of grander standing than a simple friend for his future wife's tutor."_ She said haughtily. Grace was astounded. This woman has horrible. She had assumed Grace was a simple woman because of her clothes.

"_Lady Anne, my name is Grace Difey. I am Marquess of Pembroke, confident of the king and I lead the English army to victory capturing many Spanish and French ships. Even if you do marry the king your standing is lower than __Mary Brandon__, the kings' sister, his daughter Mary and I. You would do well to remember that." _ Anne looked furious and astounded. Her brother looked similar. Her father and Amelia, however, had smiles plucking at the corners of their mouths. Anne stalked out of the room, her brother Anthony, following her. Amelia, Phillip and Jackson, the duke of Cleaves remained.

_"You are brave Lady Difey. No one has dared to speak to Anne like that since the marriage rumours came about." Said Jackson_

_ "I am not scared of her. I understand that you will declare war upon us if Henry does not marry Anne. Therefore I must teach her. But I will not let her be horrible to the people of England."_ Said Grace and with that she left.

Grace tried to teach Anne to dance, play instruments, ride horses and how to speak English, but she refused avoiding Grace at all costs. Grace had borne the blunt of Anne's anger. She was slapped, kicked, had her hair pulled and now had a think angry red line along her neck where Anne had yanked the necklace off of her neck. This went on for 6 weeks. Catherine had become rather close with Anthony and spent a generous amount of time with him, Grace was worried that she would not want to return to England, instead wishing to stay with Anthony, despite how horrible he was, Grace could see that he was kind to Catherine. Mary and Kitty had grown fond of Anne's other sister Sibyl. Phillip had been there for the first 4 weeks. Grace had decided that he was perfect for Mary. He clearly admired Catherine of Aragon and Mary. He had left on a trip to England and Ireland. Henry was to bring up the topic of marriage and begin the arraignments. Grace had become closer to Amelia and Jackson and was sitting with them having dinner while Anne and Anthony had retired early. Jackson had been looking thoughtful for the last few days. When he looked to Amelia and she nodded, Grace was rather concerned.

_"We do not want a war. That is Anne and her desires to be Queen and her brothers' ambition to be a well-known monarch before he is even a ruler. We have to find a reason for Anne to be unable to marry Henry." _Said Amelia. Grace was shocked at her sudden words but said

_ "Why doesn't Amelia marry him instead?" _Asked Grace

"_No our sources in England say the king is in love with an English woman, but is nervous to admit it. Anne and Anthony were raised by their mother while I raised Amelia. She wasn't very strict and told them they were the future of the whole word." _Said Jackson shaking his head

"_Well what if she couldn't bear children? We could have a servant check her and find out if she can or cannot have children?" _Said Amelia. Before anyone could reply the door opened and Sibyl entered the room. She looked extremely nervous.

_"Is everything alright Sibyl?"_ Asked Jackson

_"Well… the thing is…you see…"_ She struggled to say

_"You can tell us Sib."_ Said Amelia. Sibyl's eyes darted around the room before she said

_"It's about Anne. She's barren. I only know because I was there. She told me if I ever told anyone about it she would make sure that I 'had an accident.' But now… I go to Saxony in three days, she can't hurt me now."_ Grace looked shocked. Then she had an idea

_"Amelia, I think you should leave for Saxony early. As in tomorrow. But instead of Lillian and Jeanette, take Mary and Kitty, if they agree to go." _Sibyl smiled gleefully and dashed off to find the 2 girls.

_'Well, now all we have to do is get a doctor to check Anne out, with us in the room and then I can return to England and maybe Henry can finally get some peace."_ Said Grace

**The next day**

Amelia and Grace walked down the hallway to Anne's room with a lady doctor.

"Anne, this is Mistress Sarah. She is to check you out and ensure that you are healthy enough to return to England with me." Said Grace

"This is preposterous!" Shouted Anne

"It is protocol." Said Grace her eyes narrowed. Anne glared but allowed the examination to continue. An hour later the examination was completed and Anne was dressed. Grace, Anne, Amelia, Anthony and Jackson stood waiting for Sarah to report the results.

"Well, Lady Anne is in perfect health but there is a small problem." Anne looked like a deer in the headlights of a monster truck

"She appears to be barren." Said Sarah

"I will take my leave now." Said Sarah leaving quickly as she had been told.

"Well them, Lady Anne of Cleaves, on behalf of King Henry of England and Wales, I hear by dissolve your previous engagement. Lord Jackson; Lady Catherine and I will leave at the earliest convenience."

"NO! THIS IS PERPOSTEROUS! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS! MY SISTER IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY THE KING OF ENGLAND!" Shouted Anthony

"She is barren. The only reason Henry is re-marrying is because the court are demanding that he have a Duke of York. Anne cannot give Henry that. Therefore she cannot marry him."

"Lady Difey, you and Lady Catherine can leave this evening or early in the morning." Said Jackson

"I think we will leave this evening. We may just make it back in time for Henry's birthday." Grace turned on her heel to leave. Anne grabbed Grace's shoulder and tried to throw her to ground. Instead Grace grabbed Anne's hand and flipped her over.

"Don't ever try that on me again." Grace moved to leave again but before she could Anthony said

"Can, can Catherine stay? I… I want her to marry me." For a moment he was vulnerable and human. Grace looked to Amelia and Jackson and they nodded.

"If Catherine is agreeable, then yes." Catherine threw herself into Anthony's arms and he held her tightly. Grace left quickly boarding the ship only 3 hours later

**4 weeks later June 27****th**** 1533**

Grace had spent the entire trip in the company of sailors and ship men. At one point, the water had been as clear as crystal and the weather so hot that they took turns jumping off the ship and swimming in the beautiful water. Grace played card games, winning most of the time. However at the end of the trip, she gave each sailor a tip that surpassed the money they had lost to her. When Grace arrived back, she found that a few things had changed. Mary was officially engaged to Philip and they were to be married in 2 weeks. Henry had been courting an English woman at the insistence of the council. Her name was Catherine Willoughby and she was only 18. On the night of her return, Grace and Henry were having supper when she asked him about her.

"I… I don't really like her Grace. Every time I say that I like her, I feel as though I am betraying someone. I don't know who though. It doesn't feel like I am betraying Anne, because I know she would have wanted me to be happy, but I feel like there is something else, something wrong with me being with her." He said

"Then don't." Said Grace. Henry looked shocked.

"If you don't love her because you feel like something isn't right about even liking her, you need to find what or who you do love. Otherwise you'll never be truly happy again Henry. Don't let the council tell you who to love, who to marry, who to be with. Just decide it for yourself." Henry looked at Grace thoughtfully.

"As always Grace, you're right. I'm going to end it with Catherine. Focus on Mary's wedding and on helping Thomas. It will get harder on him as we get closer to the anniversary of Anne's and Elizabeth's deaths."

"You're right. But… if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always her for you right? Or if you want some time, away from it all, I can look after Thomas or the court, whatever you need." Said Grace kindly

"Thank you Grace. I…I don't know what I would have done without you these past 8 years." HE said

"Don't go all mushy on me Henry. We have a wedding to plan! Mary has asked if I can design her dress and I was thinking maybe a cross between the dress Catherine wore and the one Anne wore. Henry smiled and said

"That sounds perfect."

**2 weeks later.**

Henry's birthday had been a small affair, most of the attention of Mary and Phillip's wedding. The day of the wedding came quickly. Catherine's wedding dress had been soft, white satin with puffed sleeves and a wide skirt. The skirt had been decorated with tiny silk love hearts, that stuck out from the skirt. Anne's sleek snowflake dress was stark contrast which made the design all the more fun for Grace. Mary closed her eyes as Grace and Mary helped her on with the dress. The skirt was the simple white satin with the love hearts on it. Exactly like Catherine's. The bodice had the snowflake pattern that began in the centre of the chest expanding outward. Grace had decided to make the sleeves and veil original to Mary. The sleeves were mid-length, just covering her elbows, with tiny diamonds on the cuffs. The veil was similar to Anne's but it was attached to the back of Mary's braided bun with red and white Tudor roses. When Mary opened her eyes and saw that she wore the gowns of her mother and stepmother, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thank you Grace. Thank you so much." Said Mary

"Mary, my niece. I also have something for you. I wore these shoes, on my own wedding day. I hope you are as happy with Phillip as I am with Charles." Said Mary, the shoes were white with a heel and a single ruby in each heel. They arrived at the church and found Henry and Thomas waiting for them. Thomas offered his arm to Grace and began to lead her down the aisle. They stopped at the end and bowed to each other. Phillip looked nervously at Grace and she gestured at him to smile. Then Henry led Mary in and Phillip's face twitched into a nervous smile. Mary looked so happy. Henry handed Mary's hand over to Phillip and kissed her check, a smile bigger than England on his face. After the ceremony, Phillip and Mary walked out onto the balcony and Henry said

"The Queen and King of Ireland and the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria!" The crowd roared its approval and Phillip wrapped his arms around Mary and kissed her to the cheers of the crowd.

Later than night, after the conclusion of the celebration, Grace Lay in her bed, thinking. Then her mirror began to glow, as it had when Elizabeth of York had first appeared to her. Henry's mother stepped out of the mirror and smiled at Grace.

"You've done well Grace. Henry is on the verge of happiness."

"I thought Anne was his happiness?" Said Grace

"No, Henry and Anne did love each other but they weren't perfect for each other. Henry will find her soon. You'll know when he has." Grace began to laugh

"Did you know, I'd almost forgotten that I was a time-traveller? I've been here so long I almost forgot I haven't been here my whole life." Said Grace

"You've done well Grace. England and therefore the world will be a much better place because of what you've done." Said Elizabeth as she walked back towards the mirror.

"But I want to show you your family, Grace. You'd be proud of them." Elizabeth disappeared into the mirror and Grace's family began to appear. James and Lisa getting married, having a baby girl and naming her Lily Grace. Tilly naming her baby Grace. Her cousin Anna taking over her job at the newspaper and going to Yale to study politics. And her goddaughter Sasha working to be DUX of high and primary school, singing the way Grace used to sing to her and falling in love with a kind gentle man. Grace began to cry, watching her cousins growing up, getting jobs, falling in love. 5 of them went to university in America and worked for American police agencies. 2 of them became journalists and another an Olympic skier and a 4th child became a tennis player.

"Grace, they were all inspired by you. They worked to live not only your life, but also their own. You made them understand themselves and who they could be. They love you so much." Floated Elizabeth's voice. When Grace did fall asleep that night, she knew she had made a difference. Not only in England but in the whole world. Not only in the time she was born, but also in the time she now lived in. Grace slept soundly, knowing she had changed the world.

**Wow that was a long one! I had a PM asking me about Grace's family, so I decided to put that scene in. Sorry to any Anne of Cleaves lovers, but I needed someone to be a bit of a villain. I put the Catherine Parr and Kitty Howard in just so that I had included all of Henry's wives. Obviously, Mary Brandon never died so Catherine is able to date Henry. Because there was so much speculation that she might be the 7****th**** queen of England and I needed a love interest for Henry is chose her. This story has over 2000 views now, so a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, commented and just plain read this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is just a filler sort of chapter, the next one is a bit of a big thing so I didn't want to mix it with this one. Thanks so much to my 21 reviewers, followers, favouriters and plain old readers. I am sending this book to a publisher once I actually do finish it and when I do I will be making the chapters and story bigger.**_

**December 15****th**** 1533**

It was in the late hours of the night, or maybe even the early hours of the morning when Grace's insomnia finally convinced her to get out of bed. Grace almost felt like a ghost as she drifted down the silent corridors. Her think, white nightgown floated delicately behind her, the wind softly pushing it backwards. Grace didn't even focus on walking quietly; she just did it as though it were second nature. Before she'd even realised that she was aimlessly walking, Grace realised that she was at the old rooms of Catherine of Aragon. Anne had not wanted to use them after Catherine's death and no one else had wanted to occupy them. Grace gently opened the carved wooden door. The room was just as Catherine had left it, almost seven years ago. The four post canopy bed was still there, the black hangings dusty and slightly grey in colour. The white carpet was now more of a cream colour and a thin line of the wall had faded, where the sunlight broke through the curtains. Grace wandered over to the curtains, gently allowing her hands to run over the smooth fabric that Mary used to hide in as a young child. Compelled by an unknown force, Grace suddenly opened the curtains, and the cool light of the full moon came pouring into the room. Grace smiled softly and slowly walked backwards. She turned to leave but her eye was caught by something peeking out from Catherine's bed. It was a letter. On the front of the smooth, thick parchment was the words, To Whom Ever Finds This Letter. Grace opened the letter and began to read,

I do not know who will find this letter or when, but there are some things I need to say, that I would rather not be known whilst I am still in England. The first person I write to is my dearly beloved husband Henry. My darling, I know one day you will return to me and leave the commoner behind. Know that I will forgive you and do not fear me. To my daughter Mary, stay strong and never trust this new mistress of your fathers, she will simply try to poison your mind against me. Remember to marry only a Catholic , not a pagan or any other. To Anne Boleyn, he will return to me. You are a toy, to be discarded at his majesties desire. To Grace. I trust you will care for Mary. Do not allow your friendship with Boleyn to distract you. She is wrong for Henry.

Signed Catherine of Aragon Queen of England

Grace stared at the letter shocked for quite some time. Then she raised her head and looked at the window. She quickly approached it and began to tear the letter to shreds. She tossed it out of the window and watched as the wind caught the slips of paper and carried them across the wind. Grace returned to the foot of Catherine's bed and sat down. She noticed a small lump on the pillow. It was square in shape. Grace approached the pillow and pulled back the quilt that covered it. There was a wooden box, intricately carved with the Spanish and English crest and the crest of Henry and Catherine. Grace carefully opened the box. Her eyes widened as she lifted out the christening gown of England. It had gone missing after Catherine's death and everyone believed that she had taken it back to Spain to spite Henry. Grace smiled softly and tucked it back into the box, disappearing back to her own room, her insomnia gone.

**December 25****th**** 1533 **

The court had gathered yet again for the Christmas celebrations and this year, as Phillip and Mary were about to return to Ireland as King and Queen, the Christmas celebrations were being overseen by them. The plan was to give them some practise before they truly became rulers and there was the added benefit of giving Henry a break. They had decided on a masked lunch, to allow the people to relax without fear of having to be formal. Each treated the other people as their equal, so that even the highest of royalty could speak freely. Mary and Phillip went mask less, as a symbol that they would not hide from their people or responsibilities. Henry was Zeus, the king of the Greek Gods and Grace was dressed as Hera, the wife of Zeus. It had been a coincidence that Henry and Grace had ordered their costumes on the same day and the seamstresses had dressed them as partners. Grace's gown was a light, feathery material of lilac silk and satin. Henry's roman toga was a white colour with a lilac sash covering his hips. They went together rather well. When the time came for the gift giving, Mary stood and clapped for attention.

"I know ask that everyone who is giving a gift, to line up before me. Please step to the front and remove your mask." Everyone removed their masks and bowed/curtseyed to the applause they were receiving. Eventually they were all unmasked and Henry stood next to Mary as she waited for her gifts. Most of her gifts were for her new home in Ireland, things like furniture and rugs. Grace however had a special gift. Grace nodded to a young boy to bring her the box, which she then presented to Mary. Mary recognised the box as something of her mothers and gasped. She looked up at Grace, her eyes beginning to sparkle with tears. As Mary lifted the latch and saw the gown she quickly sucked in a breathe and felt her shoulders shake. Mary threw herself at Grace, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Thank you Grace. Thank you thank you so much!" She said. Phillip gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her back. Grace sniffed slightly. Henry looked over at the gown and said

"But…how… Catherine, she took it…back to Spain?"

"I just found it on her pillow. I couldn't sleep and somehow I ended up there." Replied Grace

"I love it Grace. It's the best gift anyone could have ever given me!" Grace swallowed and licked her lips."She would have been proud of you. She would have been so proud that you are doing what you're doing, that you're living the way you are." Said Grace. Mary smiled and hugged Grace again.

"Well I suppose it's my turn to give a gift." Said Henry turning to Grace

"Well Grace, it's almost 9 years since I met you, scary as that sounds, but I…uh… well I thought that maybe you deserved a thank you. So uh… pages bring in the gift." Said Henry and a small page nodded to someone outside. A group of people carried in a portrait shaped object covered in a black cloth. They set it down in front of where Grace stood and dropped the cloth. It was a portrait in the secret grotto. But it wasn't a real scene. Grace sat on the grass with Anne and the two Mary's with her giggling madly. Henry and Anthony were falling over laughing as the watched an older version of Thomas and Alex sword fight William and Charles, while a roughly 13 year old Elizabeth stood to the side, a lily white hand dramatically draped over her forehead in a damsel in distress symbol, the only thing destroying her image was the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. At the bottom was a small caption. _Thank you, for everything._ Grace eyes began to fill with tears.

"Thank you Henry, it's beautiful."

**I know, I know, absolutely miniature chapter but I wanted to give you something cause I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter and I want some of the events in the next chapter to be separate from these. **


	8. Chapter 8

**We're past 3000 views! Wow thank you so much everyone. I fixed the format on the first chapter so if you found that confusing it's all fixed now. Thanks so much for all your views, reviews, favourites and follows! Can we get to 30 reviews with this chapter? Only five of you have to!**

In the two years since Mary and Phillip had left to Ireland, much had happened. Mary has given birth to twins on August 5th 1534. A girl called, Anne and a boy called Arthur. Henry was touched that she named the girl after Anne and not Catherine. Mary had chosen Anne because as she grew older, she realised her mother never treated her as a child or a real person. She had always felt as though she was a doll, or a toy, to be put back in the cupboard and brought out for tea parties at leisure. The council had stopped pushing for Henry to remarry. He hadn't had a mistress, which made Grace think that what Amelia and Jackson of Cleaves had told her was true. Henry was in love with an English woman but was scared to admit it. Thomas was 6 and had been promised in marriage to the 3 year old Anna of Denmark. She was to come to England in 5 years to learn the ways of the English. Henry had decided to cut ties with France and Spain, instead aligning himself with Denmark, Bavaria, Poland and The Netherlands. Little Anne was betrothed to William of Orange and the council was trying to arrange a marriage for Arthur and Joanna, daughter of Charles V. But Henry was reluctant. He didn't want another war and he worried the French would see the marriage as a treaty between England and Spain, but England is not offering France a second chance. Mary and Charles had a daughter, Rose and another son named George. Grace had been sent several marriage requests over the years. Many kings, princes and dukes wrote expressing their admiration for a woman who could rule, lead and army and raise children. Many of the rulers of other countries believed that she had raised Mary and Thomas after their mothers had died. It was true in a way but she would never be their real mother. Mary, Phillip and the 1 year old twins had come to England for Christmas. Henry, Grace and the rest of the court had gone to Ireland last year and had decided to alternate between the two countries for Christmas. The country had entered a time of prosperity, where food and wealth were plentiful. Pear Gardens and Symphony Palace were well renowned as one of the most beautiful places in the world. Grace often spent her time there. She used to ride around the grounds and think of Anne and Elizabeth and how different things would have been without their deaths.

**14****th**** of December 1535 **

Today there was to be a joust in honour of the young Prince and Princess of Ireland. The gentlemen rode over earlier in the morning, to prepare and the ladies came later in the day as they were two kilometres down the hill from the palace. Henry was to go first against George Boleyn, the brother of Anne. Since his sister's death George had not had a good time. His father had been executed and his mother had died not long after Anne. Mary Boleyn had returned to France and refused to communicate with him. His wife Jane Parker was killed in a carriage accident while she was 5 months pregnant. George had only recently returned to court and Henry had been attempting to return George to the bright spirit he once was. George seemed happier and was ecstatic to joust against Henry. Mary sat in the centre thrones with Grace and Thomas to either side and Anne and Arthur again to either side. Henry rode over and extended his jousting stick towards Grace who placed her favour on his jousting stick, George doing the same with Anne and Phillip with Mary. Phillip moved to the side to allow George and Henry to begin the joust. Henry flicked down his visor and George mimicked him, winking at Grace who shook her head with a smile. She had tried to keep an eye on George but she had struggled. She saw a broken man, who needed someone to help him up. But Grace could see she was not that person. They would always be friends, but Grace knew that George sometimes wanted something more from her. Henry charged towards George, his chestnut horse blending with the red of horses' jousting coat. The two lances were raised as the two drew closer. George hit Henry fair in the chest, but his horse reared and the lance was thrown upwards smashing into Henry's face and throwing up his visor. Henry was throw off his horse and smashed into the ground where he lay unmoving. The colour drained from Grace's face as she went into autopilot.

"Mary, get the kids out of here NOW. Doctors, down here now!" Grace dashed down to Henry's side. Thick, burgundy coloured blood was seeping from a 5cm cut along his temple. The blood covered the side of his head. Grace ripped off her shirt and wadded it carefully, pressing it to Henry's head. For a moment Henry's eyes opened.

"…Grace?" He said through dry cracked lips.

"Shush. Don't talk, just relax. Keep your eyes open though." Grace's face flashed into Henry's view the grey sky behind her. Then it change. Grace's face was younger. She was younger, less mature. Her brow hair was lighter, as though the sun shone on it more often and her skin was more tanned. The golden trees shone like a halo around her head. Then Henry slipped out of consciousness.

"He's unconscious!" Shouted Grace. Anthony, William and Charles joined her a Henry's side, still clad in their jousting armour.

"We have to get him out of here. The dirt could cause infection." The men nodded. A page came running over with a large piece of wood.

"Okay on three lift him, try and keep his back straight and stiff. Three, two, one." William, Anthony and Charles lifted him carefully, keeping his body still. Then they carefully the stretcher and carried him towards the tent. It was a canvas thing, not very attractive and poorly equipped. There was a bottle of alcohol, for wounds and a thin thread and needle for stitching wounds.

"We cannot look after him here. There's nothing that we can use to help him." Said Grace

"But madam Difey… his wounds are too severe. He may worsen on the trip to the castle." Said Dr Butts, one of Henry's oldest physicians in a hoarse voice.

"We don't have the facilities to look after him down here. If we take him back to the castle we can ensure the best of care!"

"NO! It is too dangerous. You, despite all the titles and gifts the king gives you, are not a doctor! You are a silly little girl and that is all." Shouted one of Butts' apprentices. He was a young man by the name of Gregson. He was rather jealous of the fact that Grace, despite having absolutely no medical training was obviously knowledgeable in the field. But his words hit home for Grace.

"I am not a silly girl, despite what you may think Mr Gregson. I am not where I am today because of the favours of the king. I have been by his side for nine years, longer than any other woman and I'm not even his wife. He trusted me to be god mother to his only son, whose life I saved. I stopped him from entering into an unhappy marriage with Anne of Cleaves and I helped him communicate with the Pope. He trusted me enough to leave me as his regent when he went to war. By doubting me you doubt the judgement of the King. So I suggest you stop." Grace said, her voice was deathly quiet and strong. This wasn't the gentle Grace Difey, friend of people and simple maiden who had won the heart of England, but the Marquess of Pembroke. The warrior who had helped to lead England to victory and saved the life of the Prince of England. Mary stepped out from her place beside the door, her face red, blotchy and tears stained.

"Move him. I trust Grace far more than any of you and I know my father does to." Said Mary, her voice that of a young girl who thought she was about to be orphaned.

"Your highness please. Madam Difey is not a trained medical professional. She had no idea what she is doing." Said Butts

"DO NOT TALK TO ME AS THOUGH I AM AN IMBECILE! I AM THE QUEEN OF IRELAND. GRACE IS INCHARGE OF MY FATHERS CARE. Not you Dr Butts. Not you." And I those four sentences, Mary was a Tudor. She was as strong and as fiery as her father and the way she punctuated her last sentence with quiet harsh words was every bit of Henry. Mary nodded to Grace, her chest heaving as tear began to fall again

"Mary, go to the palace with the Anne, Arthur and Thomas. Take Phillip with you and keep them calm. I'll look after Henry." Said Grace softly

"I… I need to open his will. I...In… In case he doesn't..." Mary trailed off, her eyes filled with terror. Grace's eyes filled with compassion and for a moment the woman there wasn't Mary, Queen of Ireland, but the little girl whose mother had died and whose father used to forget her birthday every year. Grace crossed the room and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey. Your father is going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay." Mary Brandon walked in and pulled her niece into a hug and led her out of the room. Then the mothering Grace was gone and the strict woman was back.

"Okay, we need the carriage with the widest seats and biggest door, or even a wagon, whichever will support him the best. If we use a wagon, we need to get some of the silk banners and such and pad down the bottom to protect him. When we arrive at the palace, I want fresh sheets on his bed, warm and cold water close to his rooms, the necessary equipment which Dr Butts requires and some form of alcohol, if he wakes up I don't want him in pain." Said Grace sternly, her voice softening when she spoke of Henry's pain. She was clearly worried about him. When a black carriage, pulled by black horses pulled up, Grace couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that settled over her. As they carefully lifted Henry, putting him onto the wide seat on the left, he groaned loudly. When one of the pages tripped and the stretcher was rocked, he groaned with enough force to shake the ground.

"You IMBECILE! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT HIM!" Bellowed Mr Gregson.

"Leave it Gregson. He tripped, that's all." Said Grace softly. The men looked shocked but continued on.

"Madam Difey, you should go in the carriage with him. You will not be allowed into his chamber as you are a woman and not a doctor." Said Dr Butts. Grace nodded and began to seem more vulnerable, but she stepped into the carriage before anyone could really tell. The carriage slowly began to move and Dr Butts sadly looked on.

"What is it Dr?" Asked Gregson

"I was just thinking about Madam Difey."

"She's a fool. Trying to make herself seem important, when all she is, is a toy of his majesties." Growled Gregson

"She appeared that day in the gully, with absolutely no idea who she was or who his majesty was. But she still saved his life. She's been his best friend for years. She stopped the Princess Mary from becoming a sad, devout Catholic who had no idea how to care for others. She saved the prince's life and stopped our King from turning into a cold heartless man. She saved so many of us from the French and Spanish that day and you know it. She stopped his majesty from an unhappy marriage and she made sure that Queen Mary was happy with her marriage before even suggesting that contract. Don't ever say that she is nothing. She has poured her life into England and not once, has she ever tried to leave. Because she loves England and the people too much. She is England. And you Mr Gregson are FIRED! You are not worthy to apprentice under me if you do not understand how the king choses his friends." Said Butts, his voice growing stronger with every passing word. Then he turned on his heel and swept away, towards the doctors carriage.

Grace knelt in the carriage, Henry on the seat before her, her petite, but calloused and well worked hands resting over his tanned smooth ones. Her face was lightly tracked with tears and her head bobbed with every swallow.

"Henry, I know you can probably hear me so listen closely. You. Can. Not. Die. Did you get that? You cannot die. Please. I… I know that you might think that you've done your part, that you've served England well and you have. You gave them a Queen of Ireland and an heir of England. You made the land prosperous and the people fall in love with their royal family. I… When I went to meet Anne of Cleaves, I took a detour and meet up with Francis and Charles, the Kings of France and Spain. They want to make peace with you. They… they said that you were the best of them. Because you care for everyone, you made your daughters royals in their own right. You loved Anne so much and you are loved by all. Henry they look up to you. Even though you are close enough in age to be a brother, they believe that they should view you as an uncle and a role model. And Mary, she'll be regent if you die. She can't run two countries, she too young. And Thomas needs his father. Henry, I've been the most constant woman in both of their lives, I've been the closest thing to a mother. But I can't be a mother and a father Henry, not when I'm not even really a mother. Please don't make Mary and Thomas grow up so fast. We need you Henry, we really do." Grace sat silently beside him, dropping her head to rest upon their joined hands. Then her body began to move with laughter. Then she threw her head back with silent chuckles.

"If this was a movie you would have woken up then. But I guess movies don't even exist yet. Well if that was a play you would have woken." Grace sniffled loudly and sucked in a deep breathe.

"I'd better start looking tough again, or that Mr Gregson will tell everyone that no man would have cried in here. But then I'm not trying to be a man. I don't even know what I'm trying to be!" She said a hint of laughter.

"Alright, serious face." Grace said to herself. She sat up on the chair opposite Henry and straightened her hair and skirt. She ran her fingers over her face, making sure there wasn't any mascara tracks running down her checks. They pulled up in front of Bridewell Palace.

"This is where we came after I met you at the Boleyn's Henry. Good Luck." And with that Grace stepped out of the carriage and slipped in the castle doors. She walked through the empty corridors, towards the chapel. When Grace arrived, she dropped to her knees in front of the alter and began to pray.

"God, Jesus, Greek, Roman, Buddha whichever one of you is the true God, I need you to save Henry. I'm here in the wrong time and, I don't know, there's… something special about him. I need him, England needs him. Those little countries he's aligned himself with need him. Please don't let him die. Not now." She said the soft, wretched Grace reappearing. Grace knelt there for so long, her head bowed and her hands squeezing so tightly that her white hands were turning red. Then Mary and Charles Brandon came in with Alex who was almost 7 years old. Then Phillip and Mary came in with Thomas and Anne in Mary's arms, Arthur in Phillips. The two babies slept peacefully, but Thomas and Alex seemed to understand the severity of the situation and sat reverently in the church. Mary and Charles came and knelt either side of Grace. She reached up and put and arm around each of them. Mary rested head on Grace's shoulder and Charles pulled both of them close. Phillip and Mary Brandon knelt behind the three and wrapped their arms around them linking them all. Thomas and Alex were sitting on the church pew, each holding a baby. They stayed that way for a long time. Simply hoping and waiting.

**What did you think? Thanks for reading and let me know what you think with the review button!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next few chapters will be shorter because they are taking a bit more writing than my previous chapters! I'll try to keep updating every 3-6 days but no promises! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourite!**

Doctor Butts and his assistants stood to the left of Henry's bed, looking carefully at him.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do for him. We've stopped the bleeding and such; he'll wake when he's ready." Said Butts in his hoarse voice. The group of men left, leaving a page sitting in the chair to get them if Henry woke. Under his eyelids, Henry's eyes were moving at a mile a minute. They danced beneath his eyelids and had he been awake it would have been as though his vision jumped from person to person, seeing them just long enough to get a name before continuing onto the next person. They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. For some, it takes a little longer than a flash.

_**April 22**__**nd**__** 1509**_

_A young Henry was standing at his window, the cold rain pounding at his window. He was only seventeen and had always been a playful, robust boy. He pranked, played games and spent his days as a teen should. He, Brandon, Knivet and Compton would travel to different places at his fathers will, throwing lavish parties constantly and frivolously spending money. But now his father and elder brother, Arthur were dead. Henry had never thought he would be King. But when he was eleven and Arthur died, Henry realised he would be a king. But his father was so full of life that it seemed as though he would only become king when he was well into his thirties. But now Henry VII was dead and he was to be crowned Henry VIII. He turned and walked over to his bed. On it sat his prince coronet and his heir ring. He lifted them carefully and placed them into the heir box, to be given to the Prince of Wales at his 10__th__ birthday. Henry turned to the portrait of his mother and father on their wedding day. He grabbed the side of the portrait and gently opened it. Behind it was a small alcove. He placed a gentle kiss on it and hid the box away._

_**May 10**__**th**__** 1509**_

_Catherine sat in her small rooms at Durham House, with her ladies Eva and Maud darning next to her. Just then Anna, Eva's younger sister, came dashing in._

_ "Catherine, your highness! The King Henry is here! He has come to speak to you!" Catherine and her ladies stood quickly_

_ "Well, see him in then!" Said Catherine curtly, brushing down her dress. Anna nodded and opened the door. Henry strode in, every bit as handsome as the last time he had meet with Catherine, accompanied by Anthony Knivet._

_ "My lady Catherine. It was among my father's dying wishes that I wed thee. So I ask you today, will you consent to this union?" He asked bluntly. Catherine looked shocked before her face broke into a wide smile. It was no secret, amongst her ladies, that she had always preferred Henry over Arthur._

_ "Of course my lord! It will be an honour to marry thee." She replied. Henry nodded with a smile that scarcely reached his eyes._

_ "You will come to court at your earliest convenience. I will leave you to prepare yourself. Knivet will escort you." And with that Henry left. He speed down the halls to the royal quarters of Durham House, where Charles Brandon and William Compton waited for him, lounging on the couches in the back room. Henry entered the room and the joyful mask slipped. He stood in the centre of the room and let out a yell of anger before proceeding to bang on the walls. Charles and Will dashed out and stood shocked. _

_ "What is it Henry?" Asked Charles_

_ "I DON'T LOVE HER!" Shouted Henry_

_ "Your parents didn't love each other when they wed, but they grew to love each other." Said Will. This halted Henry's rampage. He stomped over the other side of the room and slammed his hands down on the desk._

_ "What do you mean Will?" He asked, using a deadly soft tone_

_ "You're parents married for the same reason you are marring Catherine. Your father wanted to restate his claim on the throne and your mother wanted to maintain her family's status. Bu they fell in love. Just because you don't love her now, doesn't mean that after you've married with her, learnt all of her strange quirks and talents that you won't grow to love her." Explained William. Henry looked out the window and saw the court yard where his parents had once held a party. He remember sitting in this room with Mary, Margret, his other sister, and Arthur. They had tried to imitate their parents perfect dance, but as they were all under 10 they had little success. Then he remembered the look in his parents' eyes. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was. He turned, a half smile tugging at the right of his face. _

_ "You're right Will! I will grow to love! I'll love her the way my father and mother loved each other." And with that he left Will standing stunned and Charles laughing on the couch. Will dropped onto the couch next to Charles and sighed, his head in his hands._

_ "Well, I hope he grows to love her, my friend. Or you'll be in strife."_

_**23**__**rd**__** of February 1511**_

_Henry sat at his desk, his head in hands. He was reading over letters from the French and Spanish Kings. The French King was excited about the acceptance of their treaty, but the Spanish King was concerned about being left out. Then the door behind him was thrown open smashing into the wall behind it._

_ "Henry! I have a letter for you! It's from Prince Hal's nanny and tutor! The man who bought it said that he got it from the local page and that it was urgent!" Exclaimed Anthony, followed closely by Will and Charles. Henry stood his eyes wide. He dropped his eyes to the letter and roughly snatched it away. He ripped it open and his eyes flew over the words. His was drawn back into a lock of disbelief and anger. As he read on his look saddened, before he dropped to ground his hands I his head chanting_

_ "No, no, no this can't have happened. No, no NO!" His voice started so quietly but then he shouted loudly. Then he let out a howl of anguish, laced with agony. Charles dropped to his knees next to Henry and was stunned when the King leant into him and began to sob strongly on his shoulder. Anthony slowly bent down and lifted the letter, rising to full height again. Then he began to read aloud._

_ "…'_My dearest majesty, I write to you with a heart full of regret and sadness. Two sunsets ago our precious son was taken ill. Dr Bags discovered an infectious mole on his right arm. He decided that if he did not remove it, the prince would die. So the babies arm was removed…' _Henry is this what you are upset about? It is not ideal but it is not the worst that can happen." Commented Anthony after he finished reading. William, who had been standing with his hand on his chin deep in thought, leant forward and snatched the letter from Anthony's hand._

_ "_All seemed well and it seemed the Prince Hal would make a full recovery. But in the early hours of the evening, he became ill. I fear that I have to tell your majesty that your son, our beloved New Year's Prince, has died. I send my condolences to both you and your wife. I feel as though I should tell you of his highness' last days. He was a sweet, well-behaved baby. He slept all night, finished his meals and rarely cried. He was a credit to you and he would have been a fine King of England and Ireland. Yours faithfully, Marie Castigllions." _Anthony's face fell. Will opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it at the head shake that came from Charles. Eventually Henry's sobs stopped. Charles, who was still holding the half asleep Henry, gestured to the others to help him. The three men lifted Henry, between them and carried him into his room. They placed him on the bed and began to move away. Henry rolled over and murmured_

_ "I will have a son."_

_**February 18**__**th**__** 1516**_

_Henry sat outside the birthing room, Thomas More beside him. The couch was a deep, midnight blue. There was a fraying on the right arm. Henry's right hand absent mindedly picked at it, every time Catherine screamed, however, the hand would freeze are Henry raised his head in anticipation. His right leg jiggled nervously and his left hand was clenched into a fist. Thomas sat with his hands clasped and his chin resting on them._

_ "What is it dies?" Henry said suddenly, his eyes relaxedly looking at the red rug on the ground. _

_ "Hum?" Said Thomas looking up before answering_

_ "It won't Henry. The daughter was just and accident and both Henry's contracted illnesses." _

_ "But what about Arthur? The other son who only lived three hours?" Henry said_

_ "He was unlucky. You'll have a son Henry. He will be strong and an excellent heir."_

_ "At this rate I'd be happy with a girl, or even a bastard son." Said Henry with a small smile. _

_ "Wouldn't it be nice, to have a child. To spoil and teach the ways of the royals. I want a proper family Thomas. That's what I want more than anything." Said Henry, his eyes still on the carpet with a little tear in the corner. Then the door crashed open and a midwife strutted out, a bundle of blankets in her arms and a smile bigger than Europe on her face. _

_ "A daughter your majesty. She is fine and healthy. Her majesty has asked that she be called Mary." The midwife said quietly. Then she passed the king the baby and stepped back. Henry's eyes filled with tears as he lifted her gently into his arms._

_ "Hello Mary. I'm your Papa. You are the most beautiful baby in the world." He smiled softly down at the baby_

_ 'And the queen?" Asked Henry_

_ "Fine and healthy. You may see her now if you wish." Said the midwife. Henry nodded and entered the birthing chamber. Catherine's checks were stained with tears that still rolled down her checks and she looked exhausted. When Henry entered she shrunk back onto herself as though she was terrified._

_ "What is the matter Catherine?" Asked Henry, his arms carefully cradling Mary. _

_ "You… you do not seem angry with me." Said Catherine._

_ "Catherine, I have a child. I know we had Henry for a few months but I've always wanted a daughter. Sons will follow. I could never be angry with you for a daughter." He smiled kindly at her. _

_ " I will leave you to rest." Henry exited the room, still holding Mary and went to the outer birthing chamber where Anthony and William were. _

_ "I feel so conflicted!" He said quietly_

_ "Why Henry?" Asked William_

_ "Because I am furious at Catherine because she did not bear me a son but I cannot help but love this little Princess! She is the most precious baby ever."_

_ "Indeed she is Henry. She is a beautiful princess. Many a man will ask for her hand when she is old enough." Said Anthony._

_ "I suppose I will have to hope that the next one is a boy. It will be wont it? I cannot go my whole life without a son." Said Henry_

_ "You won't Henry. A boy will follow soon" Said Thomas as he entered. _

_ "When I do have a son, I will not call him Henry or Arthur. None of my children by those names have lived. I think Marcus will suit my next Prince just fine." Said Henry and swept out of the room, still looking adoringly at Mary_

_ "Well… that was strange." Said More_

_ "It's Henry. He's never not being strange!" Said Anthony and they laughed softly. _

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review or PM me and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**March 19**__**th**__** 1520**_

_Henry sat comfortably in his throne, his back relaxed, and a glass of red wine in his hand. A sudden knock at the door pulled him from his musing. Anthony poked his head around the corner and smiled sheepishly._

_ "Sorry to disturb you Henry, but the four girls her majesty has chosen as companions for the princess are here."_

_ "Quickly tell me about them so I look like I actually helped Catherine choose them!" Said Henry looking worried._

_ "Don't worry, they have to tell you about themselves when they enter .They aren't nobility as Catherine wanted to expose her to different kinds of people. Lily and Helen are French nobility who live in England with relatives, Jaslyn is a foreign girl who was found in a basket outside of the home of the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk who has since raised her. The youngest is Clementine. She is a commoner whose parents died around two months ago. I'll bring them in." Anthony disappeared outside. Henry stood and dashed over to the window, tossing the wine out the window. When it landed on Charles Brandon he couldn't help but chuckle and throw the goblet out after it, the chuckle becoming a loud laugh. He flicked his hair over to straighten it and returned to his chair, looking every inch the composed ruler he could be. The door opened and four girls of around 5 years old entered. The tallest, a pretty girl with light brown hair, that fell well down her back and a dress of pale pink dropped into a curtsey before rising and beginning to speak._

_ "Good morning your majesty. My name is Lily. I love sports such as tennis and horseback riding." Then she stepped back in line. Next stepped forward a slightly shorter girl, with hair mixed of brown and blonde and a gown of green._

_ "Your majesty. My name is Helen and I love to read. My favourite is history and tales of the world." She stepped back quickly looking rather nervous. An exotic looking girl stepped forward, her jet black hair spiralling down her back, over the navy blue dress she wore._

_ "Majesty. My name is Jaslyn. I sing and dance as the Dowager Duchess has taught me." Then there was silence. The smallest child, Clementine, stood still her eyes focused on the bow that sat on the wall next to Henry's desk. She had light blonde hair, longer than any of the others, and a slightly chubby face. _

_ "Clementine, please introduce yourself." Said Anthony. She kept her eyes focused on the bow, but turned her head towards the king._

_ "My name is Clem and I really like your bow." Henry smiled slightly bemused._

_ "Thank you Madam Clementine. What do you like about the bow?" Asked Henry_

_ "It has perfect curvature and is exquisitely designed." She replied. This really shocked Henry. _

_ "You know your bows exceptionally well for a 5 year old." HE stated_

_ "My father used to make bows and teach me. He taught me what words to use for a good bow and which ones to use for a bad bow." She said smiling sadly. Henry stood silent for a moment unsure of what he should say._

_ "Well, Lily, Helen, Jaslyn and Clem, it was very nice to meet you today. You will be taken to your new quarters and tomorrow you will meet my daughter Mary. You will be her companions. Tomorrow I am teaching Mary how to use a bow and arrow. Perhaps you can help me lady Clementine. You may go." The four girls curtseyed and left the room quietly. Anthony smiled at Henry then followed them. About two minutes after they left, a wine soaked Charles, with a rather large bump on his head walked in, fuming._

_ "Why…DID…YOU….THROW…THE…CUP…OUT… THE WINDOW?!" HE said loudly punctuating each word with a gap_

_ "Well…er… the girls who are going to be Mary's companions were here and I couldn't be drinking." _

_ "But why didn't you just put the cup on the side board?" _

_ "I didn't think, I'm sorry Charles." Said Henry, smiling on the inside._

_ "Then why did you laugh at me?" Asked Charles coyly_

_ "Um…" _

_ "Exactly! I am so going to get you back for this Henry!" And with that Charles stormed out, leaving Henry gobsmacked in the middle of the room._

_**March 20**__**th**__** 1520**_

_Henry stood with Charles waiting for the girls, by the red and white targets, a fine collection of bow and arrows to their right. Apparently Charles had gotten severely drunk last night and could barely remember the past day. Therefore he could not remember his promise to get Henry back for the wine incident. Henry was rather pleased about this, as he knew Charles was rather vicious at revenge. Henry was pulled from his musing by a gaggle of chatter and giggles growing louder. He looked up to see Mary, Helen, Clem, Lily and Jaslyn crossing the green grass. Helen, Clem, Lily and Jaslyn wore pale blue gowns whilst Mary's was a light purple. Upon seeing her father she dashed towards him and was swung high into his arms. _

_ "Papa, Papa! Madam Ashley made me wear purple instead of blue like the other girls." She pouted._

_ "Oh did she know?" Asked Henry with one eye brow raised. Mary nodded the pout still evident _

"_Well if Madam Ashley says so then you must Mary. However when there are no formal occasions, the princess may wear things similar to the other girls, just allow her to wear her Purple Heart locket and that will be enough." Said Henry. Madam Ashley simply nodded. _

_ "Clementine, why don't you start?" Said Henry. Clem curtseyed shyly and picked up a bow and arrow from the collection. She raised it carefully in her arms and drew the bow back. She locked her eyes on her target, her stance rather impressive for a 5 year old. Then she let the arrow fly. It whistled threw the air before barrelling straight into the centre of the target. Henry stood stunned for a moment but then began to applaud. The others soon followed. Helen, Mary, Lily and Jaslyn lined up at targets while Henry, Charles and Clementine corrected their stance. Eventually Mary and Jaslyn could hit the target but Helen and Lily could not and found the activity difficult. They left the day there, but only after Clem had extracted a promise from Henry, that she could practise archery often. _

_**April 9**__**th**__** 1522**_

_Henry and Charles were walking down the corridor of the London palace laughing casually. _

_ "Where on earth is that sister of mine? The carriage ride from Hatfield cannot be taking that long." Said Henry. __Mary __had gone to the country to see her son Henry and the princess. Mary was named for her and the aunt was truly besotted with her niece._

_ "She is pregnant. She might have wanted extra time with the children or something." _

"_That or Clementine is begging to see you again! She loves your archery lessons." Just then they passed the window to the courtyard and looked down to see the carriage pulling up._

_ "Finally! Let's go and greet her!" The two men began to stride down the hall way. When they arrived, they saw Mary stepping out of the carriage, her face red and blotchy, her cheeks stained with tears. Charles quickened his pace and wrapped her in his arms. _

_ "Mary, sweetheart what is it? Is everything alright?" Charles asked, horror on his face. Mary seemed unable to talk, so Henry and Charles moved her inside, pulling her into a resting room directly inside. The set her down on a chaise lounge. _

_ "Mary, please what is it?" Asked Henry. Mary took a deep breath and stilled her tears._

_ "It's little Henry. He…he was…climbing a tree that hung over the river and… and he feel. He hit his head. He's dead Charles, he's dead!" Mary collapsed into sobs. Charles wrapped his arms around Mary, his breath slow, his brow lightly furrowed. Henry moved over to stand at the desk._

_ "Who was watching him?" Asked Henry._

_ "Ashley. Kat Ashley was supposed to be watching him, Helen, Clem, Lily, Jaslyn and that new child Harriet, whilst Mary and I walked around the garden. We came back and he was standing on the branch. The girls were screaming and trying to get him down but Ashley told them to stop it and that it was fine. When he fell Mary dove in after him. She pulled him from the water." Mary's sobs quickened. Henry nodded to Charles, who also had a tear on his cheek. Henry walked straight to his quarters and his desk tossing papers across the room. He tossed a glass against the window, shattering both. A gust of spring breeze came in through the window and pushed all the papers to the back of the room, where they collected against the feet of the portrait of Henry VII. They all faced backwards, so that only white was visible. Then the breeze caught a page on the edge and flipped it over. Henry walked over and lifted the document. It was the newest line of succession. In the event of his death, Mary was to be made Queen of England if she was married. If not, she was to remain princess and be married to a King or one who would one day hold his own kingdom. In that case the throne would be passed to Charles and Margret's son Henry. But now he was dead too. Henry's eyes grew wider as he read the document and he dropped to his knees. He turned his eyes to the sky and said_

_ "Is this what you are doing? Killing off every male heir I have? Well here is something I have to say. YOU LEAVE MY NEWPHEWS, SONS AND NIECES AND DAUGHTERS ALONE YOU OLD MAN!" Then Henry dropped his head into his hands and cried. _

_ "Please, they deserve to live, let them live, let them live." Henry stayed there for a long time, but was yanked from his emotions by the clatter of hooves on the road. He sat bolt upright and sprinted down the stairs when he saw that it was a Hatfield messenger. He raced into the courtyard, followed closely by Mary and Charles. The page leapt off his horse freeing the beast._

_ "Your Majesty! Hatfield… there's…there's…." He panted trying to catch his breathe. _

_ "What happened boy!? Is everything alright?" He asked desperately! The page shook his head._

_ "They… they were burning the young Henry's clothes and… it started a fire. They're not sure who is alive… and who didn't get out." Henry nodded and the page left. Mary's face was dripping with tears. Henry turned to his sister and said_

_ "Mary, you wait here, we'll send the survivors here. Send a message to Catherine and tell her to join you. Charles and I will go and find the children." Charles nodded and elbowed Henry out of the way, kissing her gently before leaving. Soon they were gone, ridding toward Hatfield at a break neck pace. The sun was setting, so they slowed to a walk to allow their eyes to adjust. _

_ "I still don't love her Charles." Said Henry suddenly. _

_ "What?"_

_ "Catherine. Remember you all said I would love her eventually. When I look at you and Mary, I know Catherine and I don't have that, we never have." _

_ "Then maybe she really isn't right for you." _

_ "But what do I do? I want to marry someone I love!" _

_ "Do you have someone you love."_

_ "Well… no." Said Henry_

_ "Then cross that bridge when you come to it." The sun had almost fully set and the sky was mostly black. Over the hill, Henry could see an orange glow._

_ "That's Hatfield!" Cried Henry and the two spurred their horses on. They came over the hill to find the castle still engulfed in flames._

_ "How is it still going!? It's been over 7 hours!" Said Charles. Henry didn't reply because lying on the grass, he could see bodies. Some of them were very small. Each was covered by a canvas. The two urged their horses to the bodies and leapt off. Henry ripped the cover off the very first body. It was Kat Ashley. The two looked at each other. Despite the fact that it seemed she was the reason for Henry's death, she had been around for a long time. Then Henry moved to one of the smaller bodies. He lifted it and caught sight of a spool of black. Little Jaslyn lay beneath the sheet, her hands crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. She lay so peacefully she could have been asleep. Just then a doctor came over. _

_ "Your majesty. Most died from burns but the children who died… their deaths were caused by smoke inhalation." Before Henry could ask who was dead a cry rang out._

_ "PAPA!" Mary came dashing out of the trees, followed closely by Clem and Harriet. Harriet was only three and had been discovered outside in a basket on May day the previous year. Mary sprinted into her father's arms and Hattie and Clem were pulled into Charles' embrace. Henry wrapped his arms tightly around Mary and breathed a sigh of relief. Henry and Charles nodded to each other and carried the girls away from the carnage. They were sitting quietly with the girls, when a lady approached them. She had chestnut hair and wore an Italian dress. _

_ "Clementine, Harriet. Why did you run off I was worried sick about you two!" She said_

_ "Excuse me madam, but who are you?" Asked Henry_

_ "I, your majesty, am Maria Mecri. I am Harriet's aunt and Clementine's god mother. Her mother was a lady of Italian nobility who married a common bow maker. I don't know how Harriet ended up here, but I am taking them back to Italy tomorrow!" She said_

_ "Firstly of all, I am the king of England and you will show me some respect! Secondly Clem and Hattie aren't going anywhere!" Said Henry furiously. _

_ "Yes they are your majesty." She said_

_ "These are from the Pope himself, he has given custody of the two girls to me so you will hand them over to me." The argument went on for hours, by the light of the fire at Hatfield. Eventually, Charles collected the three girls on a pony and took them to the house of Marcus Barnes, a nobleman loyal to Henry, whilst Henry and Maria argued. Eventually Henry agreed to discuss it in the morning. When he woke, he found Maria's rooms empty along with Clem and Hattie's. When he told Mary she cried for hours. She had not only lost Clem and Hattie, but also Henry, Jaslyn, Helen and Lily. When the group returned to London, Mary and Catherine were shocked to find the girls gone. Everyone in England mourned the death of 'the 5 ladies', as the girls had been dubbed. Mary had a gown made, black with sleeves of blue, pink, green, red and purple to represent each of her friends. Henry spent months searching for Clem and Hattie, but he could not find them or Maria._

**This story is almost at 5000 readers so a huge thank you to everyone! That said, can you please review? They make me smile and write faster! **_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed! We passed 5000 today so that inspired me to write this chapter! ILY everyone**

_**March 20**__**th**__** 1525**_

_It was late in the evening, but Henry, Charles, Anthony and William were still sitting at the card table, despite having ridden all day. Charles tossed down his cards on the table and shook his head. William looked thoughtfully at the cards before dropping them onto the table. Anthony smiled and put his winning cards down onto the table. The three turned to Henry to see what his results were, but found him staring broodingly at the table._

_ "Henry?" Asked Charles. Henry merely grunted in reply. Charles raised his eyebrows and turned to the other two._

_ "Alright. Out with it, what is bothering our almighty King?" Asked Anthony_

_ "I think I'm in love." He said_

_ "In love? With who the Lady Anne?" Asked Will. Henry thought for a moment. His heart didn't seem to pound when he thought of Anne, but when he thought of Grace Difey he thought he noticed a small chill run up his spine. But Anne was far more beautiful and alluring so it must be she who had caught his attention. Seeing the shive Charles said_

_ "Ooh, he's even got the chills for her! The lady Anne has truly won his heart!" Henry smiled at the idea of love. It was something he had always dreamed of, but never really felt with Catherine. _

_ "The King is finally in love boys! This will be interesting!" Chuckled Will_

_**March 14**__**th**__** 1527**_

_In the two years since Henry had met Grace and Anne, he had loved Anne and grown to trust Grace and appreciate her friendship. Henry sat at his desk fiddling with a locket. It had a photo of Anne in it. He wanted to marry Anne, but he needed permission from the Pope and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Henry hadn't even tried to contact the Pope. As Henry sat forlornly at his desk he thought about a reason he could give the Pope as to why he needed a new wife. Then Grace came dashing into the room. She usually held herself with such decorum, that Henry's instant reaction was to reach for his sword. _

_ "Henry! I have some good news!" _

_ "What is it Grace?"_

_ "Well, I wrote to the Pope explaining your situation…" Before she could finish Henry cut her off._

_ "You wrote to the POPE!? But why?"_

_ "Yes I wrote to the Pope because you need to marry so you can have an heir. I told him how you need an heir so that there are many monarchs to fight those with beliefs other than of God. Of course I didn't mention I could be included with that group but never mind that. Then I said how Catherine's sister is endangering the whole of Europe, and that Catherine would be a much better queen. To top it off I quoted Leviticus, so that there was a reason for annulment. " Grace explained. Then she reached into a bag and handed him a set of papers. Henry carefully read them his face twisting into shock._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really! You are free to marry another woman and Catherine has to go back to Spain!" Said Grace smiling_

_ "Thank you Grace, thank you so much." Henry pulled her into a hug. But they stayed there for too long and it began to feel awkward. They pulled back and then Grace smiled nervously before turning to leave. She hesitated at the door before turning and saying_

_ "Good luck." _

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1527**_

_Henry stood nervously in his room. With Catherine it was nice to be married but with Anne it was better. He rubbed his sweating palms against the golden fabric of his pants. William entered the room and said _

_ "How are you holding up?"_

_ "Honestly?" Asked Henry to which Will made of noise of acknowledgement _

_ "Terrible. I… I'm worried she doesn't love me and that she'll leave me at the altar. That she doesn't love me truly or that she's only doing this for power."_

_ "Henry, I highly doubt that's true. Anne loves you."_

_ "But what if…" He started_

_ "What if…?" Asked William_

_ "What if I don't love her?" He said quietly _

_ "Are you saying that after the two years you've spent chasing her, you don't think you love her?" Said Will sceptically. Henry nodded_

_ "I think, maybe I should love her, and maybe I would have. But I feel like there is something else . Something that means I should love someone else. It feels like the person I'm supposed to love, wouldn't have been here, but know she is and it's too late because I'm marrying Anne!" He sunk to his knees and sat still, simply staring ahead._

_ "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" He said_

_ "No Henry you aren't. I think you thought this match was perfect, but maybe you were only in love with the idea of love, and that's why you choose Anne. But you can't back out now. So I suggest you marry her." Said Will_

_ "I never said I wasn't." he said, his eyes still dead._

_ "Alright then. Just don't hesitate when they ask you anything." So Henry didn't hesitate, not when he said his vows or his 'I do's'. Everyone took it as a sign of his great love for his new queen. But William knew that there was someone else, someone Henry had fallen in love with. He just didn't know who. _

_**August 25**__**th**__** 1528**_

_Henry sat in his quarters with only Will by his side. _

_ "I'm a horrible person. I was right when I said that on Anne and I's wedding day." Said Henry_

_ "Why do you say that Henry?" Asked Will carefully_

_ "Because I prayed for a girl instead of a boy. I wanted a daughter so I could easily pass Anne of if I fell in love. This is God's punishment for me not loving Anne properly even though I married her! And now he is going to kill her and make me live with my own guilt!" _

_ "No Henry. God isn't punishing you for this. Maybe…maybe he understands that you need to find true love, not pretend love like you have with Anne." Henry shook his head_

_ "No, if she lives, I promise before God I'll do better I'll love her! I will!"_

_**March 7**__**th**__** 1529**_

"_YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" Came the cries from outside the tent. Anthony, William and Charles barrelled in hot on the heels of the young page calling for the king_

_ "What is it?" Asked Henry urgency tracing his voice_

_ "A letter. It comes from Grace. I… urh… I mean Lady Difey."_

_ "No matter what you call her, she'd have you all call her Grace. Now hand over the letter." Henry vigorously ripped it open, his eyes sweeping the page. His face broke into a smile as he looked up at the others. _

_ "Grace has written to inform me that on the 14__th__ of February, the palace was stormed by the French and Spanish, but Grace and the men drove them out, captured them and their ships! I think we can return to England!"_

_**September**__**13**__**th**__** 1532**_

_Henry was sitting in his chambers, unmoving. He had just received the news that his wife and daughter were dead, his son was refusing to speak and his closest friend was dying. He was consumed by guilt. Anne and Elizabeth were dead because he wanted to send them away whilst he looked for a divorce Anne and marry someone else. It wasn't that he didn't love Anne. Just that he felt he was in love with someone else. The only problem was that he didn't know who. And now Grace was lying in a bed, her insides sliced and partially destroyed, her head bashed and her life hanging by a thread. It seemed so strange. She had always been so brave. Leaping off her horse to save Henry, fighting the Spanish and French. She was so tough and confident. She was like a spark for all of England. The people made her a part of the royal family every time she appeared in public. The cheers were louder than the ones that Mary and Thomas would get. They were even louder than the cheers Henry remembered his mother receiving and she had supposedly been one of the most popular Queens England had ever had. Grace had become a part of England and a part of the Kingdom and a part of the world of England. They couldn't lose her, not now._

_**April 30**__**th**__** 1533**_

_Henry marched down the halls towards the rooms of William Compton, the only person who knew of his dilemmas. He walked in to find William reading a letter_

_ "Who is that to?" Asked Henry. William leapt up, looking completely terrified. _

_ "Gosh Henry! You scared me to death!" _

_ "Hahaha sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk about Grace, I'm worried about her being in Cleaves. I think I should at least meet this Cleaves woman. She sounds rather nice. Maybe the love I am looking for will be found over the great seas." William nodded and went to collect the wine for the shelf._

_ "Bugger, the pitcher's empty. Give me a minute to duck into the back and get some will you?" Henry nodded along to William's request. The moment he left, Henry leapt for the paper, greedily reading. It asked the William to confirm the plans. It seemed as though William had asked the Duke of Cleaves to somehow prevent the marriage of Henry and Anne. It finished with, 'I hope the king and the Valley are joined soon; they truly seem to deserve it.' Valley was written as though it were a name, which made Henry think that William had made an assumption on the woman he loved. But how could William know when Henry didn't even know? Just as Henry set down the letter, William returned. _

_ "Here it is. So you're worried about Grace?" _

_ "I was but now, I don't feel so concerned. I think I shall return to my chambers and write to Grace, just to check up on her." And Henry left promptly after that._

**16****th**** of December 1535 **

Grace and Mary were sitting in the throne room, watching the sombre affair that was lunch. No one could bring themselves to be merry, not when they knew their king was possibly dying only a few floors above them. Just then there was a knock on the door. Grace nodded to the page and he opened the door. Two young women walked in, their head covered with heavy black cloaks. Grace slyly crept her left hand to the front of her left leg, knowing she could have her knife in her hand faster than these girls could do anything.

"Who are you?" Asked Mary. In perfect synchronisation, they reached up and removed their hoods. The first had long blonde hair streaked with brown, it hung in a straight sheet, most of it tucked down behind her hood. The second woman had red hair that fell in delicate curls and twirls. When Grace looked she noticed they both bore a strong relation to Elizabeth I when she had lived the first time. Then Grace recognised the bow that was strapped to the blonde ones back. It was small enough for a child and was the one Henry had given Clementine before her disappearance.

"My name is Clementine and this is Harriet. We were companions of the princess Mary, but my God Mother and Harriet's Aunt kidnapped us after the Hatfield Fire. She did it to spite the King as she was jealous of his throne. She was a distant cousin of Elizabeth of York and believed it her right to hold the throne of England. We come to apologise for abandoning her highness and to beg forgiveness. But we have heard that the King is gravely ill. So we also offer our best wishes and prayer of good health…" Before Clem could finish the door slammed open and Dr Gregson came rushing in

"It's the king…"

**Oh my first cliff-hanger! Now I need you to decide if Henry should live or if he should die. I have plans for either way but I am leaning more towards one, but I do want you opinion. Review please with your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who left their response on my question last question. Thanks to all my lovely readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers. Enjoy!**

"What do you mean 'It's the King'? Is he alright Gregson?" Asked Grace, the urgency, fear and anxiety that she usually kept so well hidden, evident in her voice. Gregson's eyes flickered to Harriet and Clementine and appeared to be stuck on Clementine as Grace spoke. Clementine gazed at Gregson, a dreamy look on her face. Then Gregson forcefully ripped his dull grey eyes from the spiralling blue orbs that were Clementine's.

"His majesty is awake. The page has the names of the people he wishes to see. Speak fool!" Said Gregson gesturing a young boy, no older than 16 maybe 15, forward. The boy swallowed hard and unrolled the scroll before reading the list. "His majesty, Henry VIII, King of England and France, requests to see their Majesties the King and Queen of Ireland, Mary and Phillip, the Prince and Princess of Ireland, Anne and Arthur, The Prince of England, Thomas. He also wishes the company of the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, Charles and Mary. And lastly the Marquess of Pembroke, Lady Grace Difey"

"Young Man there is no need to be so formal. You could have just said he wanted to see his relatives and myself." Said Grace kindly before continuing.

"As his majesty wishes. Mary, why don't you take Thomas, Anne and Arthur to see Henry?" Mary nodded and threw her arms around the older woman's neck.

"You're always right, you know that don't you?" She whispered. Grace smiled and hugged her back.

"I should hope not Mary. If I was always right, then I'd always know what was going to happen! What would be the fun in that?" Mary and Grace laughed together. Mary then left the room, heading for the gardens where she knew Phillip was playing with the children.

"Mr Gregson will you please escort ladies Harriet and Clementine to the suites previously allocated for ladies in waiting of the Queen. I ask that you wait with them and entertain them until such time I can speak with them." Said Grace. Gregson nodded and led the two women out of the room. Grace looked towards a young servant whom she knew.

"Anna, quickly go to the door and make sure they have gone. If they haven't, just continue leaving, as though you are taking some dishes to the kitchen." Said Grace in a strangely commanding whisper. Anna walked to the door and was about to open it. She noticed the ease of opening a door without a stack of dishes weighing down her arms and quickly collected a plate that only held a little gravy. She opened the door and casually walked out as though it were any other day, with just the usual events taking place.

She poked her head back in and said

"They're gone." Grace nodded and jumped into action

"Charles, take Mary and your son to see Henry. I'm going to go find out what Harriet and Clementine are doing here." Charles nodded looking slightly bemused and then began to exit the room, Grace hot on his heels. They walked in silence up the corridors. After they reached a secluded part of the corridor, Grace collapsed into Charles arms, tears flowing freely. She let the sobs of relief rack through her body. Charles brushed her hair gently and hushed her.

"I'm so glad he's alright. But Grace I think you need to see this." Said Charles pulling a worn piece of paper from his pocket.

_I Henry VIII, King of England and France, by the Grace of God, being of sound mind and soul, do hereby write my will. I decree that in the event of my death my son Thomas will be my heir. If he is under the age of 18, he will have a regent. I have chosen the Lady Grace Difey as his regent. I decree that all money belonging to the crown will remain part of the English Capitol and no money from the Irish Capitol will be changed due to my will. I leave Symphony Palace and Pear Gardens, to my granddaughter, Princess Anne of Ireland and Beaumont Castle in Ireland to my grandson Prince Arthur of Ireland. The possessions entitled to the King of England will pass to my son Thomas, however I decree that the Queen Jewels of England are to be given to Grace Difey. She will remain in possession of the jewels during her regency and if my son is not married at the time of his coronation, Lady Difey will wear the Jewels and preform all duties needed as Queen until Thomas marries. I leave the kingdom of Ireland to my daughter Mary and Her Husband Phillip. I leave it to Lady Difey to decide what should be done with the rest of my estate. I leave my extreme gratitude to the Lady Difey. Grace, without you I never would have survived these years. I never would have grown close to my family and Mary and Thomas would not be the amazing young royals they are without you. I am forever in your debt as is England, and maybe on day the world. It is you who has made my country the way it is. You helped me to see that size does not matter, by teaching me to align myself with the smaller kingdoms of Europe. But most of all without you I would have died in 1525. You saved me many times Grace, and for that I thank you. This is the will of Henry Rex Tudor, a man indebted to an amazing person._

Grace could do nothing but stare.

"He really wrote those things about me?" She asked

"I found it in his office the other day."

"Well thank those above that he didn't die. I don't think I'd be able to handle Thomas' teen years! It was bad enough being friends with Henry when he was in his twenties!" Said Grace. Charles laughed lightly

"Go, Harriet and Clementine are waiting for you. They are nice, so don't be too harsh on them."

"I believe you Charles, but the thing is, I don't know the woman they've been with for the last 13 years. She could have changed them, she could have taught them different views." At the beginning of Charles protests Grace held up her hands in half surrender, half signal for him to stop.

"I won't be harsh on them, but I do have to make sure that they don't mean any harm towards the royals. After everything that has happened to them, they don't deserve another tragedy. Now go. See Henry, don't worry about them, everything will be fine." They went their separate ways, Charles towards the chambers of his wife, and Grace to the suites, Harriet and Clementine would be in. As she walked past one of the large windows of the palace, she saw that the clouds had covered the sun. It had been sunny for almost a week now. Suddenly great puffs of grey crowded the sky so much it could only be compared to the way girls crowded the mosh-pit at a concert. She was passing the royal treasury, where all the plate, crowns and jewels were stored when they were not in use. She noticed that the two guards were in the process of change over. Two soldiers by the name of James and Amar were just walking off having been relieved. Grace knew little about James, just that his wife had been killed in a botched assassination attempt of the King, where the assassins had been at the wrong palace and assumed James and his wife, who were taking a leisurely stroll before returning to London, were the king and queen. The arrow had missed James but hit his wife in her stomach, killing her quickly. Amar was a man from Spain whose mother had come over with Catherine of Aragon. His mother had died when he was born and his father would not accept him, so he grew up in the knights quarters.

"Master James and Master Amar?" Said Grace gently.

"Lady Difey." They said dropping to their knees.

"Please don't bow on my account. I was wondering if you would accompany me to see the two ladies who arrived earlier. I don't trust them, but I don't want to give anyone anything else to worry about. If it is necessary to arrest them it will be handy to have someone to help there." Explained Grace

"Certainly you ladyship. I trust your judgement and am happy to serve you." Said James with Amar nodding alongGrace smiled and nodded, before leading him towards the chambers. She opened to the door to the outer chamber to find it empty. She scanned the room, looking closely at the curtains and such, before continuing towards the second set of rooms. She carefully pressed her ear to the door. The situation grew stranger by the minute. She slid through the doors into the next room, looking carefully for anything out of place. She knew the inner most chamber was locked and the keys kept by the Keeper of Keys, who had held that position for almost 25 years. He would never give up the keys to anyone without proof Henry had given permission. Just as she was about to leave and raise the alarm for help, she heard what appeared to be voices coming from the innermost chamber. The locked innermost chamber.

Grace gestured to them to be silent, before leading him to a landscape painting that covered on entire wall. She opened it like a door and lead James into a passage, gesturing to Amar to stay and guard the door. She walked a few steps and then pulled aside a small slab of wood before gesturing to James to do the same. The two were looking through the stomachs of birds. Well that is a portrait of a collection of young men riding with a flock of black birds above them. The stomachs of four birds were removed and Grace and James locked through their stomachs. Gregson stood with Harriet and Clementine. Harriet was pacing the floor, whilst Clementine sat on the knee of Gregson, him placing small kisses on her neck every few moments.

"This is dangerous Gregson. Are you sure this will work? Why are we even discussing this? That Difey woman could hear us when she comes to speak with us." Said Harriet

"Cousin stop worrying! The Difey woman is stupid to say the least! She would never think to listen before coming to look for us. And yes I'm sure the plan will work. All you have to do is seduce the king, and properly. Then while he sleeps, pour this powder into his pitcher. Make sure to take a sip of your own, it will make you ill, but as you have been poisoned by it before, your body will cope with it and you will live. Then YOU will take the throne as Mary is Queen of the Irish and I will reveal that the little prince Thomas is actually the child of Difey and some random fellow. The Queen lost her baby and Difey gave up her son, so that England would not be doubted! Then I marry Clementine, bringing up her status, you announce we are cousins, I take the job of your closet advisor, we get rid of Brandon and his family etc. and then ta-da! We rule England! Mother Maria would be so proud of us!" Said Gregson his voice growing more gleeful as he continued. Grace gestured to James to exit the passageway. Then she reached for the door knob and nodded to James and Amar. Grace threw open the door and the three rushed in. Gregson screamed and attempted to throw Clementine off his lap. But she just sat there like a love struck puppy. James drew his sword and pressed it to Gregson and Clementine's throat. The feel of cold metal against her skin yanked Clementine from her daze and the two went ridged. Amar grabbed Clementine's arms and held her still. She and Gregson sat quietly. Harriet however wasn't going down without a fight. She elbowed Grace hard and kicked and pushed. Then she threw a vase of glass at Grace. It smashed over Graces head, and a 3 inch gash appeared on her forehead. Then Grace lost her temper and yanked Harriet's arms behind her back to immobilise her. Charles, Phillip and the two Mary's came racing into the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Asked Phillip urgently.

"Harriet, Clementine and Mr Gregson here, were planning to kill Henry, claim the throne of England then exile The Brandon and myself, and ban Mary, Phillip and the children from England! Mr James and I apprehended them. Amar and James, get the prisoners to the dungeons. Thank you for your help." Said Grace strongly. Once the guards had left Grace grabbed the table next to her and used it to keep herself upright. She groaned softly as blood poured from her head wound.

"Grace are you alright?" Asked Mary Brandon.

"Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine." Before she could say anything else, Grace slumped to the ground. Phillip dove towards her just catching her head to stop it hitting the sharp shards of glass that were left over from the vase hitting Grace. The last thing Grace heard was Phillip asking if she was alright.

"We need to get her into bed, I'm not sure how severe that head wound is but we need to get a doctor to see her." Said Mary Brandon. Phillip and Charles moved to lift her into the bed. They placed their hands under her back and lifted her gently. The Mary's drew chairs next to the bed and sat there, looking carefully at Grace. Phillip slipped out of the room to find a doctor. After a few moments, Dr Butts walked in with Phillip. Dr Butts approached Grace. Upon seeing her head wound he shook his head and began muttering. He opened Grace eyes with the tips of his fingers, shaking his head vigorously. He squeezed her hand hard but she gave no response. He peered at the laceration and flicked away a strand of glass.

"I believe that due to the stress of the last few days and the injury combined, Lady Difey's body cannot cope with the strain so it had shut down. I do not know when she will wake; it could be days, months, maybe longer." Said Dr Butts.

"Don't you need to attend to her head wound doctor?" Asked Charles.

'No, it should heal on its own." Mary, who was almost reduced to tears said

"But she will…wake, won't she doctor?" Dr Butts gave a weak smile fill of sympathy and said

"I hope so my dear. I very much hope so." And with that he left.

"Look at her. Only an hour ago she was eating lunch, trying to make jokes and keep us all going. She had that spark! She always looked so happy and bright!" Said Phillip

"And now she's as pale as those sheets. Look at her lips they look almost blue! And just looks so… broken." Said Charles.

"STOP IT!" Said Mary, holding Anne to her chest.

"Grace is not going to die! I know she's not! So stop acting like she will." Said Mary stubbornly

"Sweetheart, you have to face the reality, Dr Butts didn't even seem THAT doubtful when he told us about your father." Said Phillip

"But you haven't known Grace the way I have. She taught me to sing, and that the world isn't all conspiracy and Catholism. She taught me to care about things other than God and Jesus. She taught me that my father does love me and that there are always people who love me. She told that I was special because we are all so different we can't help but be special. She supported me when I lost my mother and when I lost Anne. She was the one that first thought that Phillip and I would be a good match. And that wasn't because of power or money, she thought that we would love each other, which we do. Grace was the one who stopped my father from marrying again. No matter how fragile or weak she looks, Grace will always be strong. I know that. Nothing will ever stop her from being here. She'd rather marry the old Duke of Norfolk than leave if it meant she got to stay near my family. She's been a mother, a tutor, a friend, a sister, an advice giver and anything else you can think of to me. She's always been there for me. Always. She wouldn't leave me now." Mary said, her voice strong yet wavering as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mary is right… Grace won't leave us. She hasn't had a chance to lay into me for almost dying yet. !" All eyes flew to the door, where they found Henry standing there. He leant heavily on a cane, and his eyes were red and moist as though he had been crying.

"Papa! You shouldn't be here! No Thomas don't hug him! He's still sore!" Said Mary as Thomas tried to hug his father. Henry shook his head and wrapped an arm around his son. Mary rolled her eyes at him.

"Mary, I'm not going to lie in bed and do nothing when I know Grace is here. I had to see her."

"Come on children, we need to clean you up for supper! You've all been playing in the garden haven't you! Come on up to your rooms or the bath monster will come out and force you into the tubs RAW!" Said Phillip with Charles joining in to roar and chase Thomas and Alex up the hallways to their chambers. The Mary's followed carrying the babies. Mary grabbed her father's hand as she passed him and squeezed hard, before continuing. Henry walked towards Grace's beside and got his first proper look at her. Her hair was still partly encased in her bun. She always wore a bun to keep it off her shoulders because she despised hair in her face, preferring to keep it away from her face. Her lips were a light purple, she didn't wear any makeup except for the occasional paste to conceal a pimple. She didn't know that Henry knew though. Her fingers were tanned and slightly calloused. She always held her pen funny, with two fingers instead of one, so the skin below her finger was tougher as a result. Here nails were almost blunt; she always complained that they got in the way if they were any longer. The red gash on her forehead stood out angrily. Some of the blood had mixed with her hair. It was only in that moment, when Grace looked so vulnerable, so breakable, that Henry realised just how small and precious she was. She always seemed so tough. She had never let the lords or dukes think any less of her because she was a woman. She always stoped them from downgrading her because of her gender. If anything she used her feminine side to her ability. She was detailed and, brutal though she may be, she wouldn't let them kill without purpose. She seemed to have this, understanding of the people. She knew what they needed and what they wanted. It was almost like she was one, yet she wasn't. They hadn't ever found any details of Grace's life. She was clever and vibrant, which gave the impression of a higher education and background. But then she would live simply or know something about the life of those who lived in the villages. Henry could never come up with a plausible explanation that fitted because no one had ever admitted they knew Grace. Most families would have attempted to use Grace's position to raise their own standing in life. To gain money and power. Grace certainly had that. Over the years, many lords who didn't have children or who felt they owed Grace some sort of debt, would leave sums of money to her after their deaths. Grace would always sneak the money back into the royal treasury. Henry kept returning to her in ways, but she persisted in putting it back. She really was special, she didn't want money or power, and she only accepted the title of Marquess of Pembroke, as it was a gift on Anne and Henry's wedding, but she wouldn't accept any other titles. And even then she wouldn't accept any of the privileges that came from being a Marquess. She didn't sleep in the quarters of the Marquess, instead staying in her previous quarters and everyone still called her Grace, or sometimes Madam or Lady, Difey. Finally Henry decided to say something to Grace.

"Grace I forbid you to die. It's not fair! You're not allowed to have another 20 years to come up with different ways to lecture me about almost dying! I'll never be able to have enough comebacks! And also i…" But he couldn't bring himself to say it. As Henry was thinking William came in with Anthony. They had only just heard of Grace's illness and came to ensure she was alright. Just as they entered the room, Henry shot straight upwards!

"I know who it is Will! I know who it is!" Said Henry gleefully

"What Henry? What is it?" Asked Anthony.

"For years, Henry has been in love, but he could never figure out who he was in love with. Apparently he's finally figured it out." Said Will

"I have! She's kind and beautiful. She respects me and England, but I know she'll stop me if I do anything stupid. She knows all my quirks and I know all of hers. Every habit, every strange little thing she does. She's perfect Will! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Henry ranted

"Well then spit it out Henry! Tell us who she is already!" Said Anthony.

"The love of my life… the woman I've looked for for so long… is Grace Difey."

**Wow, long chapter! Sorry this took so long, I've had loads of school work. I need some advice about what should happen to Grace. Live… die… disability? I'm not totally sure. And if she does live and normally, should I keep it going for a few (6-10) chapters or leave it after about 3? **

**Thanks for everything**

**Lizzy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to my 6,863 readers! And an even bigger thanks you to my reviewers, favouriters and followers! ILY guys! Can we try and get 6 reviews for this chapter? It will get me to 55 reviews! You don't have to and it won't change my posting schedule. Although it might speed it up!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I wish I could give you a better chapter but I had a bunch of assignments due and tests to study for so this chapter was late and I wanted to give you something. I Watched DIVERGENT last night! OMG it is so good! I am now Theo James obsessed. If you haven't seen it or read the books I highly recommend it.**

Chapter 13

**19****th**** of December 1535**

"_The love of my life… the woman I've looked for for so long… is Grace Difey."_

"Grace? As in, Grace who saved your life the day you met Anne?" Asked Anthony. Henry nodded, looking slightly terrified

"Well thank God!" Said Will

"What?" Asked Henry

"I've known that it was Grace you were in love with for years. It was a bit obvious Henry. I wrote to the Duke of Cleaves to stop you marrying Anne of Cleaves because I could see that it was Grace you loved."

"Wait, I once read a letter of yours and it said that the writer hoped that I and 'the valley' would be joined soon. Grace was the valley?" Asked Henry to which Will nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait, it's because you told Grace and she said she doesn't love me didn't she? That's it. I finally figure out who the woman I love is and… she doesn't love me back." Said Henry, his eyes growing wet with tears.

"No Henry, I have no idea how Grace feels towards you. The reason I didn't tell you was because I was thought that if I did tell you that you were in love with Grace, that you would reject the idea and then you'd never realise your true feelings for her." Said Will. Henry nodded slowly.

"Let's go see her. I want to know what is wrong with her exactly." Said Henry

20 minutes later, the doctors had finished re-examining Grace and still had not found anything to indicate when Grace would wake.

"We're sorry you're majesty, but cannot tell you when she will wake. Lady Difey seems to be in a strange type of coma where everything about her appears normal. There is nothing preventing her from waking. I cannot predict when she will wake. I am sorry." And with that the team of doctors disappeared. Will grabbed Anthony's arm and dragged him out. Henry stood for a moment and surveyed the room. The white cloths that covered the furniture to keep it from getting dusty had been removed and the windows that had once let sunlight shine in on the faded carpet were closed and boarded. Henry looked at Grace, then at the windows and shook his head. He stomped towards them and yanked down the boards. He broke several of them and eventually ended up with a pile of splintered boards at his feet. He looked at Grace, the dull light that managed to break through the clouds dancing on her checks. Henry nodded and left.

Grace lay on the bed, her eyes moving rapidly underneath her eyelids. She looked so peaceful until you looked at her eyes. They were moving so fast it was shocking. Henry hadn't gone to close to her so he hadn't noticed the change when he ripped down the boards.

Grace appeared in a white room. Well that was probably wrong. It was more like Grace was standing inside a light. The light engulfed her and surrounded her.

"Grace" Rustled a voice. It sounded like wind twirling through the hanging branches of a willow tree. It didn't come from anywhere, it simply came from nowhere. It was like the voice was in Grace's head. Almost like she was creating the voice. Then, to the far left of Grace, a figure began to materialise. Little pixels seemed to dash through the air, racing towards the figure. But when the pixels started splitting and creating two figures Grace got confused. The first was her best friend from home, Beth. But the other figure was Anne Boleyn. Then Grace started seeing properly. The nose was the same, the eyes were the same shade of green and the little dimples in both girls' cheeks were in the same spot. Beth had darker skin and her cheekbones were more pronounced. Anne was older looking, with a few wrinkles.

"What?" Asked Grace. The two shook their heads together and said

"You never were very eloquent Grace."

"You expect me to be eloquent when I can see that my two best friends are looking like they are related."

"Seriously Grace? You're supposed to be the smart one! We are more than related." Said Beth

"Oh, ok you actually can speak for yourselves."

"Seriously? You haven't guessed yet? Well at least I get to say it then. Anne and I are the same person. When you died, you wait around 500 years and then you are reborn. If you're lucky, you meet you're true love every time. I didn't when I was Anne Boleyn but I did 500 years earlier when I was Cleopatra Selene, the daughter of the last Pharaoh and married Juba. If you don't marry you soul mate you marry someone else who you care for at least. Those marriages sometimes work out, sometimes they end in divorce." Said Beth

"Beth! That's a lot to take in. You couldn't have broken it down?"

"Hey we are the same person. By scolding me all you're doing is scolding yourself."

"Shush you too. Okay I get the whole rebirth thing. Well I get it now and I know if I ask questions then I'll just end up confused. But what is don't get is why I need to know this."

"Because your different. You had to vanish from the 21st century to come back to Tudor England. It was weird but it's what happened! Come on we have to show you something!"

"Seriously? If you show me much more I will die." Said Grace. Anne and Beth laughed together.

"Creepy" Muttered Grace. A screen appeared. But it wasn't in front of Grace. It was…in her head? The images seemed to be projected into her mind. Grace looked over at Anne and Beth and saw that their eyes were pure white. The iris' of colour were gone!

"You have to relax! Otherwise the images will be fuzzy." Said Beth. Grace, still terrified, relaxed and allowed her brain to slow down. Images floated into her head.

"You'll see two scenes. One from your life if you hadn't come back in time and one is from your life back in time." Then the images began again. The images flew by, quickly and the words were quite but the scenes were still recognisable.

First came an image of Grace lying in a bed, the sheets high around her chest. A man was lying across from her, watching her sleep. He smiled at her when she woke, but she was nervous and left. Then came an image of Grace and Henry. It was the day when Grace woke up after she saved Henry from bleeding out in the valley. He smiled at her and was kind, but it was obvious that Grace was terrified. The picture changed again and the guy was back. He riding with Grace and she was beating him. Grace beating Henry when he raced her, Anne, Anthony and Will came next. After that was a scene of a wedding. Grace promised herself to him and him to her. Then Grace was giving Henry the letter allowing him to divorce Catherine and Henry asking what he would do without her. Next was Grace holding a new baby and the man sitting next to her, smiling at both of them. Grace passing Henry baby Thomas for the first time. Then Grace pulled herself from the images.

"Henry? He…likes me?" She asked. Anne and Beth looked at each other. They grinned like Cheshire cats and said together

"YES!" Beth continued

"And you like him right? So when you go back and he admits he loves you, you will marry him right?"

"But Anne, won't that be like stealing your husband? I mean aren't you upset that he hasn't been properly in love with you? I can't betray you!" Said Grace concern etched into her features

"You wouldn't be Grace. Henry was simply there to take the place of my soul mate and me of his. He was meant to be with you. Nothing you do is betraying me. You saved Henry, every single time it was you. Just marry the man already!" Said Anne. Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around Anne.

"Thank you. Now that you say it. I think I might just be in love with him."

"Grace, I've seen you love my husband so much you do anything for him. But because he's such a boy, he never realised how you felt. But I think he does know." Anne said still holding Grace. Beth then pulled her in for a hug and said

"Hey, remember Benji Larsons in primary school?"

"The kid with bright red hair and a big nose?"

"That kid with the bright red hair big nose is your soul mate!" Squealed Beth. Grace just shook her head and felt the light engulf her.

She woke to find the boards had been ripped down and the sunlight was dancing on her cheeks. Grace stood and was shocked to find that her legs weren't weak or shaky. She smoothly slid to the window and saw that there was still no snow. Snow always made Grace think of Thomas. One of his only memories of his mother and sister was the snow. Playing snow ball fights with Anne hiding him from the cold and Elizabeth pelting snowball at Grace and Henry, giggling in the way only a children could. Grace dressed herself in a light blue gown and began to walk down along the corridors of the palace. Grace arrived at the grand banquet hall to find Henry standing with his sister and Charles Brandon. Mary and Phillip were holding their children by the door with Thomas and Alex chewing on sweets in the window seat. Grace smiled at the perfect scene before casually walking in. No one noticed Grace as she silently walked up behind Thomas, Alex, Mary and Phillip. But Thomas' keen eyes were focused on the window and the land outside. He stared so hard, as though he could force the snow to appear. Then a tiny white flake fell. Then another, then suddenly a whole collection of snowflakes were falling from the sky!

"Papa, papa! It's snowing Papa!" The whole room turned to Thomas and was shocked to see Grace standing right behind him. Thomas leapt into Grace arms grinning and yelling

"The snow came for you Grace! It bought you back! The snow bought you back! Or did you bring the snow back? Either way you're magic Grace!" Grace laughed and pulled the little boy closer to her.

Henry appeared next to Grace and hugged her.

"You've been asleep for 3 days! Everyone was worried about you."

"Well I apologise you majesty. I seem to remember you doing a similar thing only a few hours before myself!" The two laughed before Thomas interrupted

" The snow came for Grace Papa! It came for you Grace!" Said Thomas gleefully. Grace smiled at him and hugged Thomas tightly once more. Grace was drowned in hugs from her friends and honorary family. All the while the snow fell lightly on the windows, creating a collection of dots on the rug that provided to be excellent entertainment for the cat and the children.

**So I let Grace live. Bit of a random way to end the chapter I know but I sort of wanted to have this chapter separate from what I have planned to come next. **


End file.
